Pour te retrouver
by la pitchoune
Summary: Lors d'un gala, Draco retrouve sa femme qui l'a quitté il y a 6 ans sans donner une seule explication. Hermione, en le voyant, ne pense qu'à une chose : s'enfuir encore. Mais Draco ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Développement des 'besoins d'une fille'.
1. Te retrouver

**Pour te retrouver**

Fanfiction de Suseh traduite par La pitchoune.

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Oui, je sais, vous êtes déçus, moi aussi.

Chapitre 1

Se tenant devant le miroir en pied, Hermione Jean Granger posa les dernières touches de maquillage avant de replacer le petit poudrier dans sa coiffeuse et se recula d'un pas pour se regarder une dernière fois. La robe de cocktail noire épousait élégamment sa fine silhouette, fendue sur sa cuisse gauche, donnant une vue appréciative sur ses jambes fermes. Ses boucles chocolat et désordonnées avaient été tirées vers l'arrière en un chignon dont de petites bouclettes tombaient sur son visage.

Hermione n'était pas une belle femme, pas dans le sens-mannequin du mot. En tant que jeune fille, en grandissant et en apprenant la magie dans un monde étranger, elle avait souvent été taquinée à propos de ses dents et de ses cheveux touffus et indisciplinés. Ce n'est que lors de sa quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qu'Hermione avait reçu un petit brin de chance par l'intermédiaire d'un sort perdu qui l'avait frappée. Après avoir été cruellement méprisée par ses professeurs, Hermione s'était enfuie de cet endroit, en pleurs, en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour arranger ses dents. Bien que ses parents soient eux-mêmes dentistes, ils n'avaient pas les moyens magiques pour l'aider, mais Madame Pomfresh les avait. Quand le soir était arrivé, Hermione était revenue faire son tout nouveau sourire à ses amis, s'assurant que les Serpentards étaient conscients de sa prouesse.

« 'Man », une petite voix à sa gauche la tira de sa rêverie faisant lancer un coup d'œil à Hermione sur une petite fille aux boucles blond-platine et aux yeux bleu-gris comme un ciel d'hiver. « Est-ce que tu vas être partie longtemps cette nuit ? »

Hermione sourit à sa fille et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille adorée. Sa main se leva pour passer ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux blancs et soyeux. Elle détestait laisser Rose. Elle ne désirait pas vraiment aller à ce gala mais Robert avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne. C'était important pour les actionnaires de la compagnie que leur employée la meilleure et la plus payée se montre. Hermione avait essayé de trouver des moyens pour ne pas y aller, mais Robert ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il continuait de tenir ses positions allant même jusqu'à lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle y aille.

« Je vais probablement rester là-bas une heure ou deux », répondit finalement Hermione. « C'est important apparemment que j'assiste à ce gala, dans l'espoir de gagner plus de fonds pour les projets à venir pour lesquels la compagnie a exprimé un intérêt. »

Rose fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, Hermione put voir le père de Rose dans cette simple expression. Ca avait toujours fait partie de ses expressions quand il réfléchissait intensément ou que quelque chose le troublait gravement. Elle se rappelait avoir vu cette expression peu avant que la bataille finale ne commence.

« Est-ce que je peux m'allonger ici sur ton lit pour t'attendre ?», demanda Rose en levant sur sa mère des yeux innocents et remplis d'espoir.

« Je ne vois pas de raisons de dire non », répondit Hermione. Je vais demander à Béatrice de te surveiller. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la cuisine prendre un verre de lait chaud et quelques cookies avant de te préparer à aller au lit ? »

Rose acquiesça et bondit du lit de sa mère, se dirigeant vers le petit couloir de leur appartement. Hermione sourit en regardant sa fille partir. En dépit de la santé fragile de Rose, la petite fille avait encore assez d'énergie dans son corps frêle, ce qui stupéfiait souvent Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était qui la stimulait et ceci l'inquiétait grandement. Le cœur de sa fille était mauvais et Hermione le savait –elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir dans les laboratoires pour trouver quelque chose qui sauverait sa fille mais même elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas assez. Finalement, avait-elle réalisé avec une grande tristesse, sa fille allait avoir besoin d'une sorte de chirurgie moldue pour rester en vie.

C'était un problème. Le travail d'Hermione ne payait pas assez pour lui permettre de payer pour une telle procédure chirurgicale, son assurance santé magique ne couvrirait même pas les frais. Et en outre, quel hôpital moldu voudrait même accepter une telle couverture d'assurance. Aucun, soupçonnait-elle. Après tout, le monde magique n'était pas entièrement connu de la population moldue. Ce n'était connu que de ceux aux talents magiques ou de ceux nés dans des familles de sorciers mais qui n'avaient aucune capacité magique dans leur sang.

Rose n'en savait rien encore. Elle n'avait pas idée non plus que sa mère était une sorcière. C'était le seul moyen pour Hermione d'échapper à _ses_ griffes. Elle savait qu'_il _ne ferait jamais un pas dans le monde moldu, alors c'était un endroit sûr pour elles ici, au milieu de nouveaux amis et sous d'autres noms.

Le son de la sonnette tira un fois encore Hermione de ses pensées et elle se leva du lit, se dirigeant dans le couloir et vers la porte d'entrée.

« J'arrive ! », lança-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour s'arranger une dernière fois avant de répondre à la porte.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et trouva Béatrice de l'autre côté. La femme plus âgée la salua d'un sourire et d'une chaleureuse étreinte.

« Tu es belle, ma chérie », la complimenta Béatrice. « Je pense que tu vas faire tomber à la renverse beaucoup de jeunes hommes ce soir. »

Hermione sentit ses joues se colorer. « Je ne pense pas que je suis encore prête à sortir avec quelqu'un et en plus, Rose a trop besoin de moi en ce moment. »

« Bien sûr, Jean » fit Béa et elle entra dans le petit appartement. « Où est Rose ? »

A ce moment, Rose arriva en courant dans le salon. Les coins de sa bouche et ses petites mains étaient couvertes de chocolat et de lait.

« Tata Béa ! », salua joyeusement la petite fille.

« Rose, mon trésor », répondit la femme en se baissant pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras. « Viens par là, ma petite, que je te nettoie et que je te prépare pour le lit. Est-ce que ça te plairait une histoire pour t'endormir ? »

Rose rayonna de bonheur comme elle laissait Hermione dans la partie salon de la maison, toute seule. Elle le prit comme l'occasion dont elle avait besoin pour partir. Sa fille était entre des mains capables et aimantes et maintenant elle pouvait faire son apparition, se mêler à la foule pendant une heure ou deux, puis revenir à la maison se préparer pour une autre journée.

Hermione prit son sac à main et ses clés sur la table, fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte et la ferma à clé après l'avoir poussé doucement derrière elle. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir illuminé vers l'ascenseur et s'arrêta pour presser le bouton d'appel. Elle pouvait entendre le vieux machin grincer tandis qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage. Un petit 'ping' prévint Hermione de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et de l'ouverture de ses portes. Elle y entra et pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et s'installa pour le court voyage jusqu'à l'étage principal.

Tandis que l'ascenseur glissait vers les étages inférieurs, Hermione soupira. Depuis un mois maintenant, elle réfléchissait à la possibilité de déménager dans un endroit plus spacieux où elle et Rose pourraient évoluer. Elles avaient été dans cet appartement depuis qu'Hermione avait donné le jour à Rose, cinq ans plus tôt, et maintenant Hermione pensait qu'il était grand temps de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Une fois encore, l'argent était devenu un problème. Bien que son travail paie bien pour elle, ce n'était simplement jamais assez pour elle et Rose ensembles. Elles vivaient de ce qu'elle gagnait mais elles s'en accommodaient.

Le petit 'ping' alerta Hermione de son arrivée au rez-de-chaussée et Hermione fit un pas en avant et sortit une fois que les portes se furent ouvertes. Elle fit son chemin à travers le petit hall d'entrée et sortit par la porte pour se diriger vers sa voiture qui était juste à sa gauche. Ca ne lui prit qu'un moment pour avoir accès à l'entrée de sa voiture. Elle se glissa dans le siège conducteur et démarra le moteur de sa voiture. Le vieil engin démarra dans un ronronnement, emportant Hermione à destination.

* * *

Elle arriva à la grande salle de bal d'un des hôtels les plus fins de Londres un peu plus tard qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait rencontré sur son chemin le trafic des heures de pointes, conséquemment, elle avait été en retard pour son arrivée. Pourtant, maintenant, elle était là et prête à se mêler à la foule dans l'espoir de gagner les intérêts nécessaires à financer de nombreux projets pour lesquels la compagnie espérait avoir les ingrédients chers et nécessaires. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que de potentiels intérêts soient éveillés comme quelques unes des potions étaient destinées à aider là où le monde moldu ne pouvait rien faire. Ces potions étaient la réponse à la plupart des maladies incurables comme le diabète et le SIDA, mais ce n'était que par l'intermédiaire de fonds vraiment nécessaires que quelque chose de cela se réaliserait.

« Jean, ma chère, vous voilà ! » monta la voix de Robert, dans sa direction, faisant tourner violemment sa tête sur sa droite à Hermione. Son patron s'avançait vers elle. Le petit homme à la calvitie naissante était d'humeur joyeuse comme il la saluait chaleureusement d'un sourire. « Venez par là, je vous attendais. Il y a de nombreux investisseurs potentiels qui sont intéressés et qui aimeraient en entendre plus sur les possibles découvertes que vous avez sur les remèdes des maladies. Si quelqu'un peut les charmer, c'est bien vous. »

Hermione sentit ses joues se colorer face à ce compliment. Elle n'avait pas idée que son patron croyait vraiment en elle. Il n'était pas toujours un de ses préférés, mais l'entendre la complimenter d'une telle façon la fit se sentir désirée plus que tout.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour obtenir les fonds nécessaires aux projets », l'assura-t-elle tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à un groupe d'investisseurs qui attendaient.

« Messieurs », les interrompit Robert, « ma charmante chef de département est enfin arrivée et elle sera en mesure de répondre à toutes vos questions, mais laissez-moi d'abord vous la présenter. Voici Jean Logan. »

Robert fit un pas sur le côté pour permettre à ses clients de jeter un œil sur la femme dont il avait parlé depuis que leur cercle s'était agrandi. Beaucoup l'avait entendu parler d'elle avec le plus grand respect et maintenant elle était là devant eux.

« Jean, ce sont les investisseurs dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure », lui murmura-t-il en la poussant sur le devant pour lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de groupe d'hommes.

Hermione murmura un « Bonjour » avant de balayer de ses yeux marron-chocolat la mer de visages. Quand ils tombèrent sur les deux dernières silhouettes du cercle, Hermione voulut plus que jamais fuir ce groupe. Il était debout à l'extrémité, ses cheveux blond platine tirés en arrière de son visage et ses yeux d'argent s'étrécissant à la vue de sa silhouette. Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnue mais ne dit rien pour le moment.

Hermione pouvait sentir le frisson glacé que son regard se promenant sur sa silhouette causait. Il l'évaluait, elle en était certaine, et laissait ce nouveau changement et ce nouveau nom s'inscrire dans sa mémoire pour s'en servir plus tard. Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressé par l'investissement dans les potions. Malfoy Inc. avait toujours été consacré au monde des affaires de la technologie sorcière. Ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour reprendre des compagnies de balais au bord de la faillite. Maintenant il était là en tant qu'investisseur possible de potions-remèdes à venir sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé.

Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir rapidement avant qu'il ait la chance de l'atteindre en privé et elle était presque sûre qu'il avait toutes les intentions du monde de le faire après. Elle pouvait voir ce calcul dans son regard et le regarda se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon –Blaise Zabini. Elle regarda comme le regard de Blaise se posa sur elle pour un moment et qu'il acquiesça de la tête ensuite.

« Messieurs », salua-t-elle, sa voix tremblant tout comme ses jambes. « Je suis ici pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous pouvez avoir. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me demander quoi que ce soit à propos de nos découvertes. »

Tandis que le tour de questions commençait, Blaise Zabini s'éloigna discrètement du groupe avec l'excuse d'aller chercher une boisson pour lui-même et pour son compagnon, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. C'était la manière de Draco de s'assurer que la principale voie pour sa fuite lui était fermée. Elle était prise au piège et elle le savait mais Hermione était déterminée à continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne laisserait pas Draco savoir qu'il lui faisait peur à ce point. Ca lui donnerait le pouvoir dont il avait envie sur elle et ça ne l'arrangerait pas. Elle avait toujours été une jeune femme passionnée, déterminée à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Leur passé en commun n'était que ça : le passé. Il ne devait rien y avoir de plus entre eux, plus jamais.

* * *

Dire que Draco Lucius Malfoy était dans une rage silencieuse était l'euphémisme de l'année. En fait, il avait dépassé ce stade. Debout devant lui se tenait sa femme disparue répondant à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées et ignorant sa présence dans le même temps, mais il savait qu'elle était bien trop consciente de son existence dans cet espace clos. Il avait vu la peur passer brièvement dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait reconnu.

Draco se pencha vers son compagnon et lui murmura « Et bien et bien, regarde ce que la Fortune m'a retourné. »

Les yeux sombres de Blaise tombèrent sur la seule femme de leur groupe pour le moment. Ca faisait un long moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle et Draco avait juste été au début de leur mariage et vivaient assez heureux au Manoir Malfoy avec ses parents. Lucius et Narcissa avait commencé à aimer bien Hermione peu après que la guerre arrive à terme. Hermione avait été amené au Manoir Malfoy peu après sa capture par Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient tous deux vus offert la chance de connaître la jeune femme brièvement.

Hermione avait été placée aux cachots sous la garde des deux Malfoy. Il n'avait pas un moyen réel de contacter Draco ou de découvrir quoi que ce soit à propos de lui et de sa famille comme le Ministère s'était assuré que toutes les procédures étaient gardées celées derrière des portes closes. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise pour le Serpentard. C'était surtout un moyen de garder le public oublieux des horreurs souffertes aux mains des Mangemorts. Les victimes qui étaient encore en vie furent mandées à la barre et obligées de souffrir ces horreurs une nouvelle fois. La plupart d'entre elles encore incapables de s'en débrouiller, étaient écartées de la barre et emmenées à Ste Mangouste. Percy Weasley était l'une de ces victimes. Il avait vu son propre frère mourir et cela l'avait mis dans un tel état de choc qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire revenir.

Se secouant pour sortir de ses pensées, Blaise reporta son attention une fois encore sur Draco.

« Je vois que la Fortune te sourit une fois encore », remarqua-t-il en souriant en coin. « Maintenant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de re-capturer ta reine. »

« J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va essayer de s'échapper. Vieille à ce que sa seule voie de fuite soit fermée. »

« Bien sûr, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille me chercher un verre. »

S'excusant auprès du groupe, Blaise prit la direction du bar laissant Draco une fois encore se concentrer sur la femme dont il était séparé, qui continuait d'ignorer sa présence dans le même temps.

* * *

« J'espère que chacun d'entre vous considérera les possibilités que ses fonds pourraient apporter au bien-être de monde magique et moldu », exprima Hermione, une fois les questions finies.

« Vu que vous êtes une telle assurance de ces possibilités, je vais engager assez de gallions pour pourvoir aux prochaines années d'opérations », dit finalement Draco. « J'aimerais faire un tour bientôt de ces installations et partager toutes les données sur les découvertes futures que vous et vos collègues avez. »

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle refuse cette requête, pas de façon publique, au moins. Son patron en ferait une attaque si elle refusait et, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail.

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle, « je peux m'arranger pour qu'on vous fasse faire le tour des laboratoires quand vous serez libre M. Malfoy. »

« Merci, Mademoiselle _Logan_ », il mit l'emphase sur son nom de famille.

« Puisque les questions sont finies, je vais me retirer maintenant et me mêler à la foule. J'espère que vous allez prendre en considération le fait d'investir dans notre compagnie », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter leur groupe.

S'éloignant, Hermione découvrit que ses pas allaient rapidement à travers la foule. Elle devait sortir d'ici avant que ces jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Le simple fait de revoir Draco avait ramené tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait réussi à supprimer pendant presque six ans. Ca avait été dur pour elle de le voir une fois encore et de savoir que sa colère contre elle n'avait pas le moins du monde disparu. Non, elle avait augmenté bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais pourquoi était-il en colère contre elle de toute façon ? Elle lui avait donné plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour remplir les papiers du divorce et se marier avec Astoria comme il aurait dû. Pour elle, le mariage était fait pour deux personnes, pas trois. Si Astoria le voulait, alors elle était plus que la bienvenue pour lui. Draco était sorti de sa vie, et dans quelques mois, Hermione trouverait un notaire pour dissoudre leur mariage. Les Malfoy ne divorcent ni ne trompent leurs époux mais Hermione ne pouvait que conjecturer que Draco était passé à côté des fins caractères d'imprimerie du Code de la Famille Malfoy.

Sortant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Hermione se retrouva à laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait regagné une once de sa force dans son corps avant de quitter cet endroit. Elle n'avait même pas eu la chance de se mêler à ses collègues et de rire avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Draco de la prendre au piège ou même de découvrir où elle vivait maintenant. Ce serait un tel désastre.

« Où est-ce que j'ai mis ces clés ? », murmura-t-elle en soulevant le sac à main et en fouillant dans le petit sac pour les trouver.

« Tu vas quelque part, Hermione ? », demanda une voix derrière elle.

L'échine d'Hermione se raidit tandis que ses clés lui échappaient des mains et tombaient sur le sol carrelé de marbre.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu vas déjà partir », remarqua Blaise Zabini. « Pas avant que toi et moi ne nous soyons parlés, tu ne crois pas ? »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : j'espère que ce développement du oneshot 'Les besoins d'une fille' vous plaît. Pour le moment, seuls deux chapitres ont été postés mais l'auteur m'a assurée que le prochain arriverait bientôt. _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! ^^_


	2. En action

Chapitre deux : En action.

Toujours de dos à Blaise, Hermione pris le temps de s'admonester pour lui avoir permis de se glisser jusqu'à elle comme il l'avait fait. Si elle n'avait pas été si pressée de s'enfuir rapidement, elle aurait été capable de contrer toutes les sortes d'obstacles que Draco aurait inventé dans l'intention de la garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'acculer lui-même.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'était laissée gagner par la panique et forcée à laisser tomber ses clés de voiture sur le sol, permettant à son ennemi de prendre le dessus. Maintenant, elle allait devoir trouver un plan de secours pour échapper à Blaise et elle était certaine qu'une telle chose allait être difficile à faire.

« Parler ? », demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses clés sur le sol et en les serrant fort dans sa poigne. « Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à discuter, Blaise. Je suis quasi sûre que le fait que tu viennes me voir de la part du mari dont je suis séparée ne m'apportera rien de bon. »

Blaise autorisa ses lèvres à se retourner en un sourire amusé. « Je suis sûr que ça me guérira de ma curiosité. Je dois encore comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu disparaîtrais loin de lui. La plupart d'entre nous considérait ton mariage avec Draco comme le couple parfait à l'exception de Pansy bien sûr. Je pense que c'était la seule qui prenne son mariage à une Sang de B…-heu, à une née de moldus très mal. »

Hermione se retourna pour regarder Blaise. « Où, exactement, nous mène cette conversation ? Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies arrêtée dans le hall juste pour évoquer le passé. »

Quittant son appui sur la porte de la pièce, il s'avança plus avant dans le hall, jetant des regards autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait du monde autour. Il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent leur conversation. Ca ne leur apporterait rien de bon, ni à l'un ni à l'autre que quelqu'un apprenne que Jean était en fait la femme séparée d'un des hommes qu'ils courtisaient pour obtenir une aide financière.

Retirant sa baguette de ses robes, il lança un charme d'insonorisation et la glissa à nouveau dans ses robes.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions parler du raisonnement que tu as suivi pour quitter Draco comme tu l'as fait », lui fit-il remarquer. Il y avait dans son ton une pointe de sérieux. « Après tout, personne ne s'en va d'un mariage sans une explication. »

« Je crois bien que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent vraiment pas », répliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Zabini. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je veux rentrer chez moi et m'éloigner le plus possible de ton irritante présence et oublier la présence de celui qui croit que le monde ne tourne que pour lui. »

Blaise pouffa un peu. Elle était encore courageuse après toutes ces années. Il était sûr que Draco l'avait domptée et se plairait à dompter sa femme une fois encore quand il pourrait enfin régler les problèmes qui existaient entre eux.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas lui échapper maintenant qu'il sait pour qui tu te fais passer », la prévint-il. Ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va te laisser partir simplement comme ça maintenant. »

« Maintenant que tu m'as clairement prévenue, permets-moi de rentrer chez moi pour faire mes valises en vitesse et m'enfuir encore du pays », le railla-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'il aura enfin le message comme quoi notre mariage est fini et qu'il signera les papiers du divorce. »

« S'il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que les Malfoy ne divorcent pas. Ce n'est pas un mot qui est dans leur vocabulaire. »

« Malheureusement, le mot 'adultère' n'a pas été effacé », soupira Hermione et elle balança sa tête de droite à gauche. Trop c'est trop. Elle devait partir avant que Draco ne survienne et rende les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire de plus et elle ne voulait rien à faire avec lui non plus. Pour autant que ça la concernait, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de connaître l'existence de Rose. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison et de me préparer pour le travail de demain. »

Blaise soupira. La conversation qu'ils avaient n'allait décidément pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Draco prenait trop de temps et il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps retenir Hermione de quitter le hall. Il n'avait pas accompli ce pour quoi il s'était retiré –découvrir la raison derrière son départ à elle de leur mariage. Son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé Hermione à disparaître soudainement et maintenant ses chances étaient parties.

« Tu n'vas pas t'enfuir encore ? », demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux sur ses ongles manucurés.

Hermione qui prenait la direction du lobby et de sa liberté, arrêta brutalement ses pas et se retourna pour faire face à l'ami du mari dont elle s'était séparée. Ses yeux s'étrécirent face à l'homme se tenant debout devant elle.

« Non, je ne compte pas le faire à aucun moment à l'avenir », répondit-elle froidement, « mais alors, ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires. »

Ceci étant dit, elle tourna à nouveau les talons et se fraya rapidement un chemin dans le lobby laissant derrière elle Blaise dans le hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'était de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

L'occasion qu'il avait de confronter Hermione était partie. Il l'avait vue partir, Blaise sur les talons, seulement pour trouver que son ami était réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, seul. Il pouvait voir que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre ces deux là, ça ne s'était pas passé convenablement. Son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Draco ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que saisir un instant pour parler avec Blaise.

L'heure passant et de nombreux rendez-vous étant déjà prévus pour la matinée et l'après-midi du lendemain, Draco s'excusa auprès de son cercle du moment en promettant de visiter les laboratoires bientôt et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie de la pièce. Son esprit s'activait encore intensément plein de pensées d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait toujours croire à la chance bienveillante que Dame Chance lui avait accordée en cette soirée. Ca lui avait pris chaque once de sa volonté pour ne pas l'attirer hors du cercle dans lequel ils s'étaient installés et ne pas lui demander une explication pour son départ de leur mariage.

Laissant courir ses mains le long de ses mèches blond platine, Draco n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Hermione était partie de leur mariage. Elle n'avait rien laissé qu'un simple mot derrière elle, lui disant de ne même pas s'embêter à la chercher… qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais et il la croyait. Après une année de recherche elle avait accompli exactement ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire –effacer son existence de sa vie. Il s'était souvent dit qu'elle avait soit changé son nom soit usé d'un charme glamour sur elle-même, mais cette dernière hypothèse avait été réfutée ce soir.

« Je ne crois pas que ta femme ait l'intention de t'embrasser ni de se rabibocher avec toi dans le futur », déclara Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se tourna vers son ami et le toisa. « Je veux que tu découvres où Jean Logan vit et je veux n'importe quelle information que tu peux trouver sur elle sur mon bureau demain matin. »

« J'ai déjà pris contact avec Théo et mis ça en place », dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. « Il a dit de te dire qu'il t'enverrait les informations par hibou dès qu'il les recevrait. Mais sérieusement, Draco, tu crois honnêtement qu'elle va laisser échapper de telles informations de bon gré ? Je ne dirais pas qu'elle n'a pas déjà considéré de tels problèmes et placé certains charmes de décalage sur elles. On ne disait pas qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre époque pour rien. »

Silencieusement, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Blaise. Sa femme s'était assurée qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sur ses traces.

« Elle n'a pas pu cacher toutes les informations la concernant », rappela-t-il à son ami. « Elle est peut-être intelligente mais même le plus intelligent, il y a un moyen de le faire tomber. »

* * *

Garant sa voiture, Hermione sortit et jeta un regard sur le parking. Bien. Personne ne l'avait suivie jusqu'à chez elle comme elle l'avait espéré. Ca lui avait pris de nombreux détours et dans de nombreux quartiers louches de la ville avant qu'elle n'atteigne finalement la sécurité du parking de son appartement. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement paranoïaque, elle devait quand même s'assurer que ses poursuivants quels qu'ils soient se perdent, lui laissant ainsi une chance de s'échapper.

Expirant un soupir, Hermione se dépêcha de traverser le parking vide et d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Son esprit repassait rapidement les événements de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas idée que son patron avait un quelconque lien avec les Malfoy et ne put que présumer qu'il l'avait rencontré quelque part quelque temps auparavant. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se le rappeler le moins du monde, elle ne put que présumer que c'était récent ou peut-être que ça s'était passé après son départ hâtif du manoir.

Détournant ses pensées de son patron pour le moment, Hermione songea au mari duquel elle était séparée. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le changement par lequel il était passé. Ses cheveux platines avaient poussé presque au point qu'elle aurait pu le prendre pour Lucius lui-même, mais c'était ses yeux bleu-gris qui l'avait informée sur le fait qu'il n'était pas l'aîné des Malfoy. Non les yeux de Lucius étaient bien plus gris et n'avaient pas de bleu en eux. Alors il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda comment les plus vieux des Malfoy se portaient. Elle ne les avait pas vus dans les journaux depuis un an quand Lucius avait annoncé ses intentions de se retirer des yeux du public. Narcissa avait été à ses côtés dans l'article, toujours belle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le raisonnement derrière leur décision mais Hermione ne pouvait que se dire que Lucius était celui qui avait pris cette dernière décision. Avaient-ils quitté l'Angleterre ?

Non, elle en doutait. Narcissa adorait son fils bien de trop pour s'en séparer et avait dû insister pour qu'ils restassent dans les parages. Pensaient-ils à elle ?

Hermione secoua la tête et fit un pas dans l'ascenseur, pressant le bouton qui la mènerait à son étage. Ca ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur de tels soucis. Elle n'allait pas revenir et maintenant, elle allait devoir lancer le sortilège de Fidelitas sur son appartement. Elle savait que Draco aurait déjà lancé les premières actions pour la retrouver.

Hermione ne pouvait permettre à son mari de la retrouver. Ca ne ferait aucun bien à leur fille dans le cas présent. La santé de Rose était délicate au plus haut point et la déraciner de sa maison pour la placer dans quelque chose de plus grandiose et de plus grand ne ferait que causer plus de mal que bien. En premier lieu, elle devrait régler ses problèmes avec son mari avant de sauter le pas pour lui annoncer que Rose était sa fille, mais comment ?

C'était une question à laquelle elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir répondre dans l'immédiat.

Le 'ding' de l'ascenseur sortit Hermione de sa rêverie. Mettant de côté ses pensées, elle sortit de l'ascenseur et parcourut l'étroit couloir jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de se doucher et de se pelotonner contre sa fille.

Déverrouillant la porte et entrant dans la pièce, elle fut accueillit par une Béatrice tout sourire. La femme plus âgée était dans la cuisine quand elle avait entendu le verrou tourner et s'était dirigée vers le salon de l'appartement.

« Comment ça s'est passé, ma chère ? » demanda avec curiosité Béatrice quand Hermione fut entrée et eut fermé la porte derrière elle.

_J'ai rencontré le père de Rose encore,_ voulut dire Hermione mais elle ne put se résoudre à le dire tout haut. Au lieu de cela, elle offrit à son ami un « Je pense que nous avons les fonds financiers dont nous avions besoin pour financer nos recherches. Je crois que l'un d'entre eux va venir visiter nos laboratoires pour en faire une inspection minutieuse et avec un peu de chance il donnera l'approbation nécessaire. »

Béatrice regarda Hermione avec un air pensif. « Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Viens, j'ai préparé du pain et du café. On dirait que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler pour une petite causerie. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle suivait la vieille femme dans la cuisine. « Tu es vraiment un cadeau du ciel, Béa. »


	3. Décisions

Chapitre 3 : Décisions.

S'installant dans le siège conducteur de sa voiture, Hermione s'arrêta un moment et reposa sa tête sur le volant. Elle se sentait épuisée après être sortie du bureau du docteur accompagnée de Rose et les résultats qu'elle avait craints pendant des mois étaient encore pires : le cœur de sa fille déclinait et il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement pour prolonger la durée de sa vie mais la chirurgie en question était assez couteuse et elle ne pouvait pas se la permettre le moins du monde.

_Peut-être que toi tu ne le peux pas mais Draco le pourrait_, remarqua de façon suffisante une voix intérieure.

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione aurait voulu étrangler cette voix et traîner sa carcasse à travers des charbons ardents. Il n'y avait pas moyen dans les plus profondes régions de l'Enfer pour qu'elle ose aller chercher son mari dont elle était séparée et qu'elle lui demande de l'aide. Elle ne pourrait pas. Ca perturberait l'équilibre délicat dans lequel Rose et elle avaient toutes les deux réussi à s'installer en menant cette vie. Draco viendrait seulement et ébranlerait ses fondations-mêmes.

_Quand même_, raisonna la petite voix doucement, _Rose ne survivra pas encore quelques mois si tu ne ravales pas ton orgueil et demandes l'argent nécessaire pour la sauver. _

Hermione commençait vraiment à haïr cette petite voix. Elle ressemblait trop à Molly Weasley à son goût mais cette voix avait définitivement raison : l'argent était nécessaire pour Rose et si elle le devait, elle ferait tout ce que ce démon lui demanderait pour sauver Rose.

« Maman ? », la douce voix de Rose interrompit les pensées de sa mère, ses yeux bleu-hiver scrutant sa mère, l'inquiétude flottant dans leurs profondeurs. « Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione releva la tête du volant et étendit la main pour toucher sa fille et lui enlever ses mèches de cheveux de la figure.

« Non, ma chérie », rassura-t-elle sa fille unique d'un sourire, « Je suis juste fatiguée. Je n'ai pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière. »

Vraiment, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas du tout dormi ces derniers jours. Peu importait combien elle s'était efforcée de le repousser dans un coin de son esprit, il était toujours là, dans les recoins les plus profonds, l'attendant encore et encore. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à lui en ce moment. Elle devrait concentrer ses efforts pour trouver les options pour sauver la vie de sa fille ; mais comme elle était assise là dans le siège conducteur, sa seule option était d'aller trouver son mari dont elle était séparée pour lui demander de l'aide. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui avancer l'argent pour l'opération de Rose mais il y aurait un prix pour tout cela, elle le savait. Draco ne donnait rien gratuitement. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à gagner derrière sa générosité et quelque chose dont elle était certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait pas indemne.

Soupirant intérieurement, Hermione introduisit la clé dans le contact et démarra la voiture. Elle se retourna pour regarder Rose et demanda « Et si on allait déjeuner ensemble quelque part ? »

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira et elle sautilla doucement dans son siège. « A Mac Donald ! »

« Va pour Mac Donald alors », acquiesça Hermione tandis qu'elle faisait reculer la voiture et la sortait doucement de la place de parking qu'elles avaient réussie à se procurer.

Une fois qu'elles furent dehors, dans le milieu de la rue du parking, elle mit le levier de vitesse en conduite _(Note de la traductrice : il s'agit certainement d'une boîte de vitesse automatique…)_ et manœuvra à travers le petit labyrinthe vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

* * *

Draco passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blond platine et regarda le dossier que Blaise avait expédié sur son bureau. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami exécute ses ordres si rapidement mais il en était content quand même. Il était sûr qu'il en apprendrait assez sur sa femme dont il était séparé pour satisfaire sa curiosité avant de lui faire face bientôt. Il avait déjà pris le rendez-vous nécessaire pour faire le tour du laboratoire de potion dans lequel elle travaillait et il avait même veillé à ce que ce soit *elle* qui le guide. C'était l'occasion qu'il recherchait et il veillerait à ce qu'elle arrive. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de la laisser une fois de plus lui échapper. Elle avait joué son petit jeu assez longtemps pour lui et maintenant il était temps qu'elle retourne au bercail des Malfoy auquel elle appartenait.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher est là dedans », offrit Blaise, sortant ainsi Draco de sa rêverie.

Draco souleva la couverture du dossier et observa son contenu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de contenu dedans. En gros il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq feuilles de papier pleines d'informations sur les déplacements d'Hermione et sa vie après l'avoir quitté mais il était sûr qu'il manquait beaucoup dans ces pages. Sa femme était une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de la planète et elle avait accompli un travail minutieux pour garder la majorité de sa vie cachée du public avant de changer de nom.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Jean Logan ou devrais-je dire l'alter égo d'Hermione ? » s'enquit Draco, permettant à la couverture de glisser de ses doigts, levant ses yeux d'argent pour regarder plus haut son meilleur ami.

Blaise haussa les épaules et prit place dans un des fauteuils en cuir rouge en face du bureau de Draco. « On n'a pas pu trouver grand-chose sur elle. On dirait que rien sur elle n'a disparu des archives du Ministère. »

« Hermione », il souffla le prénom de sa femme. Il était sûr maintenant que sa femme avait fait le ménage pour toute autre information plus précise sur elle-même en virant toutes les informations la concernant qu'elle pouvait virer. Il avait toujours considéré qu'une telle tâche serait difficile à accomplir surtout avec ce Ministère, un vrai maniaque pour ce qui était de garder leurs dossiers hors de portée de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas du personnel. Ceci conduisit Draco à croire qu'elle avait reçu de l'aide mais de qui ? Elle n'avait pas de contact avec Harry ou sa famille ni Ron et sa propre famille de Weasley. Alors qui ? Qui travaillait au Ministère ?

Les fins sourcils platine de Draco se froncèrent, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait penser à aucun de ses camarades de classe qui travaillait dans les vastes couloirs du Ministère qui pourrait l'avoir aidée.

« Luna Lovegood », la suggestion de Blaise fut la cause du regard que Draco porta à son meilleur ami et du choc qui se peignit sur ses traits.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié Loufoca Lovegood », admit Draco, détendant à nouveau ses traits. « Hermione n'a jamais vraiment fait beaucoup allusion à elle quand on était ensemble. Je ne peux que supposer qu'elles ne se sont pas rapprochées avant qu'Hermione ait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un dans le Ministère pour effacer ses traces. »

« Ca n'aurait pas été dur pour Lovegood de faire juste ça », reconnut Blaise en tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre la pointe de son menton. « Elle a accès à la plupart des informations puisqu'elle est la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre. »

« Alors il est temps de lui rendre visite, tu ne crois pas ? »

Blaise sourit. « Oui, je crois qu'il est temps. Je n'ai pas vu ma Serdaigle préférée depuis bon nombre d'années. Je pense qu'il est temps que je me représente à elle. »

« Soit prudent », prévint Draco. « Lovegood n'est pas une idiote et ne se fera pas avoir par toi si facilement. »

Blaise fit un sourire à son ami avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de se diriger vers la porte. « Je prendrai contact avec toi bientôt. »

* * *

Tambourinant de ses doigts la surface polie de son bureau en chêne, les yeux couleur chocolat d'Hermione regardaient droit devant eux par la fenêtre de son appartement. Rose dormait après un bon déjeuner. Son corps exténué par cette longue journée où elle avait été touchée et sondée par divers objets dans l'espoir de trouver la cause de sa maladie. Ca avait été une part omniprésente de la vie de Rose depuis qu'elle avait un an. Hermione avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour continuer de donner à sa fille une vie normale et saine mais il y avait toujours ce seul rappel de la santé fragile de Rose –son cœur. Quand les enfants normaux galopaient et jouaient dehors avec d'autres enfants à tout un tas de jeux de chat perché ou à d'autres sports, Rose restait recluse à l'intérieur de l'appartement préférant les livres à la compagnie des autres enfants.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser. Plus que tout, elle savait que sa fille avait envie de cette interaction avec les autres enfants. Elle voulait être avec eux à galoper et à jouer, peu importe le jeu, mais savait que son cœur ne lui permettrait pas de le supporter et ainsi elle restait enfermée avec ses livres comme seuls amis.

Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui avait amené beaucoup de promesses mais le problème, c'étaient les fonds qu'il fallait rassembler mais là tout de suite elle ne les avait pas pour donner à sa fille la procédure qui sauverait sa vie. Le seul qui pouvait lui donner ça, c'était Draco lui-même mais cela signifiait lui apprendre l'existence de Rose. Elle connaissait assez son mari pour savoir que ce petit fait inconnu ne resterait pas impuni à ses yeux. Il verrait ça comme si elle lui avait volé les premiers moments de la vie de sa fille et Hermione ne pourrait pas le blâmer le moins du monde de la haïr, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas soumettre Rose à l'infidélité de son père. C'était assez qu'elle ait été humiliée par elle, mais elle protègerait Rose de tout ça.

Mais Draco était le seul qui pourrait sauver Rose et lui donner la vie dont elle avait envie. Hermione voulait bien oublier l'infidélité de son mari s'il pouvait aider à procurer les fonds pour l'opération.

Arrêtant son tambourinage, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller chercher Draco pour qu'il l'aide et peut-être –_juste_ peut-être- elle pourrait trouver un compromis entre eux deux mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voudrait bien retourner à leur mariage. Pas moyen. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à un truc où son mari ne pourrait pas décider entre son mariage et sa vie de célibataire.

Hermione se poussa de la fenêtre et décida qu'elle avait besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait que Béatrice voudrait bien l'écouter et elle aurait beaucoup à expliquer à la vieille dame et même lui faire la démonstration de ses capacités magiques. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Béatrice du monde magique parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'on n'en arriverait jamais là mais maintenant qu'on en était arrivé là, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour ce problème.


	4. De sales petits secrets

Reposant sa tasse sur la nappe de sa table de petit-déjeuner, Béatrice lança à sa jeune compagne un regard empli de sympathie. La jeune femme en face d'elle baissait la tête, permettant ainsi à un rideau de boucles brunes de tomber sur son visage. Il avait fallu à cette jeune femme beaucoup de courage pour venir la trouver et lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé de sa vie avant de venir ici, allant même jusqu'à prouver qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde magique qui avait été caché derrière un voile au reste de monde.

Avant ça, Béatrice avait plaisanté la jeune femme, croyant qu'Hermione était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, particulièrement maintenant que la santé de Rose déclinait ; mais une fois qu'Hermione lui eût démontré ses capacités magiques, Béatrice n'eût d'autres choix que de considérer la possibilité que tout ce qu'elle avait dit fût vrai. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la magie était en effet réelle et qu'il y avait de vrais individus qui la pratiquaient à l'abri d'un voile, gardant leur vie bien séparée de ceux qui ne partageaient pas leur lignée magique. Hermione lui avait expliqué les trois lignées magiques : les nés-moldus, les sangs-mêlés et les sangs-purs. Chaque lignée étant unique à leurs propres manières, mais avec, pour les derniers d'entre eux, la possibilité de se vanterde la pureté de leur lignée magique sans aucun né-moldu ni sang-mêlé pour salir leur précieuse lignée.

C'était dans l'une des plus pures lignées qu'Hermione s'était mariée. C'était une histoire qui semblait irréaliste surtout avec tant d'informations sur leur enfance ensemble comme ennemis jusqu'à leur histoire d'amour. Elle devait admettre, même en son for intérieur, que cette histoire lui rappelait énormément Roméo et Juliette exceptée la partie où les deux amants meurent par amour.

« J'ai été une idiote de le croire », ces doux mots d'Hermione interrompirent les pensées de Béa, ce qui fit froncer doucement ses sourcils à la vieille femme à la vue du triste état dans lequel était la jeune femme.

« Pas une idiote, ma chérie », la rassura Béa en bougeant pour lui tapoter la main comme une mère le ferait. « Personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça. L'amour, ça vous rend aveugle à tout ce qui vous entoure. »

Levant la tête et essayant de ravaler ses larmes, Hermione offrit à la vieille dame un sourire triste. Elle avait raison : l'amour l'avait rendue complètement aveugle avant leur mariage. Les indices prouvant son infidélité avaient-ils été là dès le début ? Hermione ne pouvait que supposer, l'air grave, que ça avait été le cas. Elle avait pensé qu'il n'aimait qu'elle –n'était-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait juré cette nuit où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser ?

Balayant ces pensées de son esprit, Hermione secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur », admit-elle auprès de la vieille femme, « j'ai peur qu'une fois qu'il aura appris pour Rose, les choses ne se gâtent. Les Malfoy ne le prennent pas à la légère quand leurs jouets leur sont enlevés, et Draco n'est pas différent. Je suis sûre qu'il va être absolument furieux à l'idée d'avoir manqué les premiers pas de Rose mais je… je ne peux pas revenir vers lui. Je ne peux pas faire partie d'un mariage où le mari partage son temps entre sa propre femme et sa maîtresse. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on soit à quatre dans un mariage. Il y aurait trop de monde. »

Béa fronça les sourcils en regardant Hermione retirer ses mains de sa tasse de thé et se ratatiner en signe de défaite, ses épaules retombant en avant.

« Mais pour Rose, je n'ai pas le choix », murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix brisée par le sondes larmes. « Je ne peux pas laisser ma propre fille mourir parce que sa mère aura été trop égoïste pour demander à son père de l'aide. Quel genre de mère je ferai ? »

* * *

Assise à son bureau, le _Chicaneur_ dans les mains et bien haut en face de son visage, Luna Lovegood se laissa emporter par article que son père avait écrit. Elle en avait apporté ce matin un exemplaire avec elle avec la ferme intention de le vérifier jusqu'à la dernière phrase mais elle avait été occupée dans la matinée. Plusieurs fonctionnaires du Ministère étaient venus l'ennuyer pour retirer des papiers sur divers sorciers et sorcières pour lui apporter des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers qui devaient être classés dans leurs emplacements respectifs. Ca avait été une matinée assez chargée pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de temps à elle, elle voulait profiter du calme qui venait avec.

Chantonnant doucement un air dont elle se souvenait que sa mère lui chantait il y a des années de cela, Luna posa le journal sur son bureau et fit courir ses mains de part et d'autre de l'exemplaire pour le garder droit et lisse. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient cet air 'dans la lune' mais son esprit était bien conscient de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle aimait peut-être vivre dans son monde enchanté mais une part d'elle gardait encore ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le monde réel.

Le son de la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant tira Luna du contenu de l'article qui traitait des preuves proclamant que Bigfoot (_Note de la traductrice : il s'agit d'un animal des légendes de l'Amérique du Nord. N'allez pas l'appeler le Yeti ou l'Abominable Homme des Neiges : vous risquez de vous faire lyncher…_) était une créature magique lâchée des siècles plus tôt par un sorcier fou dans le monde moldu. Le but avait été d'effrayer les moldus pour les écarter des zones sorcières mais avant qu'elle puisse se plonger davantage dans ce fascinant article, ses yeux se levèrent sur l'intrus qui se tenait à présent sur le seuil de son bureau.

« Blaise Zabini », le reconnut Luna, d'un petit ton rêveur. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette partie du Ministère ? »

Blaise Zabini lança à l'ancienne Serdaigle un sourire éblouissant montrant toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. « J'étais dans le coin et j'ai pensé que je devrais passer et t'offrir la chance de quitter cet étouffant bureau pour déjeuner. »

Luna ne dit rien pendant un moment comme ses fins sourcils blonds se fronçaient perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était bien consciente que ce ne serait pas un déjeuner ordinaire : il voulait 'quelque chose' d'elle, mais quoi ? Luna ne parvenait pas à saisir ce après quoi était Blaise. Il ne lui avait jamais montré une once d'intérêt par le passé et à ce moment précis, il était là, lui proposant de l'inviter à déjeuner. Bien qu'elle ait des soupçons par rapport à cette offre, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Au final, après tout, elle apprendrait la vraie raison de cette proposition.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir », répondit-elle finalement en se levant de son siège, laissant son journal ouvert et oublié. « Laisse-moi prendre mon sac dans le fond et nous pouvons y aller. »

« Prends ton temps », dit-il tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne de l'autre pièce. Ses yeux couleur noisette parcoururent le bureau exigu puis revinrent se fixer sur la porte fermée. Il ne pouvait que supposer que c'était la porte qui menait à ce qu'il cherchait et il devait trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer sans attirer davantage les soupçons de la Serdaigle. Ca allait être vraiment facile de son côté mais Blaise ferait en sorte que ça en vaille la peine pour la Serdaigle. Il s'assurerait qu'avant la fin de la journée elle voudrait elle-même lui livrer tous ses secrets –et aussi ceux d'Hermione Malfoy.

Content de lui et de l'idée que tout marchait en sa faveur, Blaise arrangea sa cravate noire et tourna une fois encore son regard vers la frêle silhouette de Luna qui revenait.

« Tu es prête ? », demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête dans sa direction.

« Oui », répondit-elle en prenant ses clefs de bureau près de son ordinateur dont elle éteignit l'écran. Elle ouvrit son sac pour y faire tomber ses clefs. « Je n'ai plus qu'une heure de libre. »

« Et bien, dépêchons-nous de savourer notre déjeuner ensemble », dit-il en se détournant d'elle, sortant par la porte par laquelle il était arrivé. Il pouvait entendre Luna courir derrière lui. Ses douces chaussures claquant silencieusement contre le sol dur du Ministère.

* * *

Draco Malfoy passa ses doigts dans ses longues mèches blond platine et leva ses yeux bleu argent au ciel, vers le plafond. Ca avait été une plutôt longue après-midi, remplie, réunions après réunions, et enfin il avait un moment à lui pour penser. Il n'avait pas goûté encore de moment pareil non plus pour décider du destin de l'épouse dont il était séparé. Il avait déjà essayé de corrompre de nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère pour avoir accès à ses dossiers en tant que Jean Logan mais tous avaient poliment décliné son offre pécuniaire.

Pour Malfoy, c'était exaspérant de ne rien savoir de la vie qu'Hermione s'était faite. Il ne savait presque rien des connaissances qu'elle avait, ou si maintenant elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'idée-même d'elle avec un autre le mettait en colère. Il avait refusé de signer les papiers du divorce bien longtemps auparavant, déclarant assez clairement à l'avocat de sa femme que « les Malfoy ne divorcent pas ».

Ce n'était pas un mensonge de sa part. Le divorce, dans la famille Malfoy, était presque inédit. C'était même un mot dont les Malfoy s'étaient débarrassés. Bien que les premiers mariages dans la famille aient été arrangés (comme ceux de ses ancêtres et celui de ses parents), les couples jouissaient d'une marge de manœuvre pour vivre des vies séparées peu après la naissance d'un héritier et d'un de rechange. Certains Malfoy avaient été assez chanceux pour trouver l'amour, comme lui quand il avait choisit Hermione pour partager sa vie.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait abandonné leur mariage. Durant le premier mois de sa disparition, il avait passé ses nuits à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, essayant de faire sortir de son cerveau des raisons qui l'auraient poussée à partir et rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Ceci tracassait énormément Malfoy. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait qui la fasse partir. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux, ensemble, en tant que couple.

Draco appuya à nouveau sa tête contre le dossier en cuir noir de son siège et laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Une part de lui avait été ravie de la voir cette nuit-là mais l'autre moitié de lui-même avait été assez furieuse pour la tirer hors de la pièce par le bras. Elle l'avait fait passer pour un idiot et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

Repoussant ses pensées concernant Hermione au fin fond de sa tête pour les analyser plus tard, Draco retourna son attention sur le tas de papiers attendant soit sa signature pour signaler son approbation soit son tampon de refus. Pendant un instant, il ne voulut pas même désirer songer à son travail. Il voulait quitter son bureau, se vider la tête, et aller prendre l'air. Peut-être alors pourrait-il revenir et travailler avant de décider de son prochain plan d'action pour son mariage.

Reculant sa chaise, Draco s'en déhotta et pris sa baguette sur son bureau, la glissant dans la poche cachée sous la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit de son bureau et passa en coup de vent devant sa secrétaire en même temps qu'il lui aboya « Je sors. Prenez mes appels et annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. »

Il ne laissa pas même la chance d'un moment à la pauvre femme pour répondre quoi que ce soit avant de s'engager dans l'ascenseur ouvert et d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage.

* * *

Leur repas étalé sur la table devant eux, Luna et Blaise s'installèrent pour manger calmement. Ce silence rendait mal à l'aise Luna. Elle n'était pas habituée à manger avec un Serpentard. La plupart du temps, quand elle sortait manger avec des amis, ils étaient surtout du type Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. La conversation venait toujours d'eux mais déjeuner avec un Serpentard était une expérience bien différente. Pour commencer, le silence était assourdissant et certainement il y avait une raison derrière cette invitation à déjeuner. Les Serpentards ne _faisaient _pas de déjeuners fortuits sans raison.

« Je dois dire que ton invitation à déjeuner m'a plutôt surprise, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », commenta Luna, espérant ouvrir ainsi un espace pour que la conversation s'engage et que finalement la vraie raison soit révélée. Ses yeux bleus clairs s'attardèrent sur ses traits sombres un moment pour voir sa réaction. Une émotion. Mais elle ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un fin sourcil levé et des traits étudiés ajustés en masque impénétrable.

Pour Mademoiselle Lovegood, cela ne présageait rien de bon, du tout. Normalement, elle pouvait lire les traits des gens comme une simple page du Chicane étalée et ouverte sous ses yeux pour chaque interprétation mais Blaise Zabini était aussi lisible qu'une gargouille de pierre. Un léger froncement marqua les coins de sa bouche tandis qu'elle abaissait sa fourchette.

« Oh ? », fut la seule réponse qu'il consentit à lui donner pour le moment.

« On n'était pas vraiment amis à Poudlard », dit-elle, « et je dois dire que je suis assez curieuse de tes raisons qu'il y a derrière ce… déjeuner. »

Récupérant sa serviette sur ses genoux et touchant les coins de sa bouche avec avant de la remettre en place, Blaise attrapa son verre de vin à cannelures et but une gorgée. Du bord de son verre son regard noisette se fit calculateur sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Il était presque certain que Luna était tout ce qu'on avait dit d'elle alors qu'il étudiait à Poudlard mais l'avoir en face de lui, il n'y était pas vraiment préparé. Oh, en aucun cas il n'était amoureux d'elle. Non, fasciné par elle et rien de plus. Il était certain qu'une fois qu'il aurait la réponse pour laquelle il était venu, il en aurait fini avec elle pour de bon.

« Deux camarades ne peuvent-ils pas se retrouver et déjeuner ensemble ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire de travers. « Ca faisait bien longtemps, _Luna_, et on beaucoup de choses à rattraper. »

L'accent sur son prénom fit se tendre son dos et se raidir son corps à la familiarité de son prénom. Elle finit les dernières bouchées de son déjeuner et reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette en porcelaine vide.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit simplement un déjeuner pour rattraper le temps perdu », répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur. « On n'a rien à rattraper puisqu'on n'a jamais été amis depuis le début de notre scolarité jusqu'à la fin. Alors qu'elle est la véritable raison derrière ce petit _rendez-vous, _pour toi ? »

« Parlons de Jean Logan, ou devrais-je dire _Hermione Granger-Malfoy._ »

Il observa avec amusement la gamme d'émotions haute en couleur passant sur ses traits : confusion, reconnaissance, prise de conscience, avant de s'arrêter sur une expression horrifiée.

« Je pense », continua-t-il alors la regardait nonchalamment, « qu'on a beaucoup à se dire. J'ai déjà parlé avec ton responsable et il était plus que prêt à te laisser avoir le reste de ton après-midi. »

Luna déglutit difficilement, elle savait qu'elle était tombée dans la fosse aux serpents.

* * *

Une fois Rose mise au lit, Hermione rentra à nouveau dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, prête à étudier plusieurs dossiers importants portant sur les résultats des effets que les potions avaient sur les volontaires qui les avaient ingurgitées. Elle avait mis de côté ces importants papiers pendant la journée alors qu'elle essayait encore de s'arranger de l'idée de devoir prévenir Draco de l'existence de Rose. Elle n'avait pas encore réglé ces problèmes dans sa tête mais pensait que le travail ferait l'affaire pour lui donner plus de temps pour étudier la question plus tard.

Hermione commença à classer les papiers, lisant en diagonale plusieurs données importantes quand un coup frappé à la porte fit se couvrir d'une couche noire le papier. Ses lèvres se tournèrent vers le bas en une grimace sévère. Il était bien trop tard pour avoir des visiteurs, elle en était persuadée. Se pouvait-il que ce soit Béa ? Rose avait-elle laissé quelque chose chez elle ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de répondre à cette question, pensa-t-elle, à part en ouvrant la porte.

« J'arrive », lança-t-elle et se leva de son confortable canapé, se déplaçant dans la pièce vers la porte, approchant sa main du vieux bouton de la porte en laiton et le tournant. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, elle fut vraiment surprise de trouver cette silhouette de l'autre côté. « Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? »

« On doit parler, 'mione », murmura-t-elle. « Je peux entrer ? »

Hermione se déplaça sur le côté et laissa la blonde entrer chez elle avant de scruter le couloir puis de fermer la porte derrière elles.

« Blaise est venu me voir, Hermione, aujourd'hui », commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, « et m'a emmenée déjeuner. Il sait que je sais où tu es. »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous/toutes qui lisez les traductions que je fais pour cette longue absence. A ma décharge j'ai passé du temps à l'hôpital, pour moi, pour ma mère, puis je suis devenue tante (ce qui m'a un peu beaucoup fait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ma nièce...). Enfin bref, encore désolée. J'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez cette histoire par Suseh qui est juste trop forte !!! ^^'. _


	5. Des serpentards fouineurs

Chapitre 5 : Des Serpentards fouineurs.

_«… Il sait que je sais où tu es. »_

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione avait espéré que les mots provenant de la bouche de Luna n'avait été qu'une sorte de blague mais ce regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde lui disait qu'elle ne jouait à aucune sorte de jeu, que c'était la vérité et qu'à présent son petit monde tout tranquille viendrait s'écraser près de ses oreilles comme de la glace tombant au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Blaise s'était débrouillé pour avoir accès à ses dossiers. Elle avait placé un sort de confusion assez puissant dessus mais aussi, Blaise n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il avait été quelqu'un d'intelligent quand ils étaient à l'école et aurait peut-être été fait Préfet mais Blaise n'était en aucun cas intéressé par se charger dequelque chose qui lui demanderait du temps. Il préférait l'existence solitaire qu'il avait menée avant que ça n'effleure l'esprit du nouveau professeur d'en faire un candidat pour ce poste. Au lieu de cela, il laissa Draco, qui avait été un ancien candidat, prendre ce rôle et cet engagement.

Blaise était aussi le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. Ces deux-là étaient devenus des amis proches pendant l'été de leur sixième année. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait amené une telle amitié, seulement qu'il était devenu une composante permanente aux côtés de son mari et était même devenu son bras droit quand tout le monde avait pensé autrefois qu'un tel rôle avait été donné à Crabbe et Goyle. Bien sûr, Hermione avait appris que ces deux empotés d'idiots étaient davantage des sous-fifres et des gardes du corps que ce que Draco jugeait être l'honneur d'être appelé des bras-droits sorciers.

Ron et Harry avaient l'habitude de plaisanter avec elle avant qu'elle et Draco aient quoi que ce soit entre eux en disant qu'il y avait probablement davantage entre eux deux. C'était bizarre selon eux de ne jamais les voir l'un sans l'autre.

« On pourrait penser qu'ils sont siamois », riait Harry mais Hermione les avait suffisamment observé pour savoir que la relation entre les deux était purement platonique.

Ce n'avait pas été avant les premiers temps de leur mariage et après la guerre qu'elle avait revu le sorcier. Lui et Draco avaient perdu contact après la guerre et essayaient de ré-établir un lien entre eux. Il lui semblait que cela rendait heureux son mari d'avoir son ami de retour dans sa vie. Après la mort de Crabbe, Draco avait changé, devenant légèrement bien plus maussade qu'elle l'avait jamais vu. Il était bien resté en contact avec Goyle, restait néanmoins que ce n'était plus la même chose pour Draco. Ils avaient été tous les trois ensembles depuis si longtemps et de perdre l'un d'eux avait arraché une part de Draco à lui-même. Son mari ne l'avait peut-être pas admis à ce moment-là (ni à un autre) mais il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour eux deux.

Hermione secoua la tête pour balayer ses pensées de son esprit et redirigea son attention une fois encore vers son amie. De toute évidence, Luna semblait inquiète par cette affaire et savait qu'en tant que Gardienne du Secret d'Hermione, sa sécurité et celle de Rose pourraient être compromises mais Hermione avait besoin de lui assurer que rien dans cette affaire n'était de sa faute. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle connaître les liens que ce mari dont elle était séparée emprunterait pour la retrouver ?

« Assieds-toi, Luna », dit finalement Hermione, lui montrant de la main un des nombreux fauteuils de l'appartement pour qu'elle en occupe un. « Tu veux un peux de thé pour te calmer les nerfs ? »

L'ancienne Serdaigle hocha de la tête alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil le plus proche et regardait Hermione disparaître dans la cuisine. Le bout des doigts de Luna joua nerveusement avec le revers de sa chemise. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la Gryffondor pouvait prendre ça si bien quand elle, elle paniquait. Elle avait peur pour Hermione et Rose et avait compris que Draco Malfoy irait jusqu'aux plus profonds canaux des Enfers pour retourner Hermione à la place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie. Peu importait si Hermione le voulait ou non.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'Hermione revint avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait une théière de thé tout juste préparé et deux tasses en porcelaine. Elle posa le plateau sur la table et prit la théière l'inclinant au-dessus des tasses pour y verser du thé. Reposant la théière, elle en prit une et la tendit à son amie.

« Ca devrait aider », répondit Hermione en se repositionnant confortablement sur le canapé, elle rangea rapidement ses papiers et les plaça sur la table derrière elle. « Excuse-moi j'ai eu beaucoup de travail à rattraper et la plupart doit être fini avant la fin de la semaine. »

Luna reposa sa tasse et hocha la tête. « Non, je comprends, Hermione. Ce n'était pas mon intention de débarquer ici et de te faire peur. »

« C'est bon », la rassura l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un sourire chaleureux. « J'aurais dû savoir que Draco enverrait Blaise pour chercher à découvrir qui était mon Gardien du Secret. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux non plus qu'ils aient deviné que, ni Ron ni Harry n'étant en Grande Bretagne, ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant je dois dire que je suis impressionnée que Blaise soit venu te trouver toi en premier. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait allé trouver Neville ou peut-être d'autres membres de l'AD, à moins que… il y ait eu quelque chose entre vous que je n'ai pas vu pendant notre dernière année. »

Les joues de Luna rosirent. « Un petit moment mais pas plus que ça », répondit-elle rapidement à Hermione et reprit sa tasse pour prendre une gorgée de la boisson réconfortante.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent pendant un moment. Elle n'avait pas idée que c'était arrivé mais vu que son amie ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne la pressa pas davantage sur ce sujet. Peut-être, dans un futur proche, Luna voudrait lui donner les détails sordides de la relation ratée. Peut-être même que ces deux là pourraient compatir à leur malheur avec un pot de glace et un film.

« Ca n'a plus aucune importance », répondit encore Hermione. « Je te décharge de la mission de garder le lieu où je vis un secret parce que je devrai bientôt aller trouver Draco moi-même. Rose a besoin d'une opération et je n'ai simplement pas les fonds pour la payer. C'est le meilleur intérêt de Rose que Draco sache à propos d'elle. »

A cette révélation, Luna écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée que la santé de Rose était si mauvaise. La petite fille n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de santé déclinante auparavant. Cela devait être complètement dévastateur pour Hermione. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer le désarroi par lequel l'autre devait passer à la découverte que la vie de sa fille tenait dans la balance par une simple opération et les fonds nécessaires pour qu'elle soit pratiquée.

« Mais Hermione, Draco va être furieux contre toi quand il apprendra qu'il a une fille ! », s'exclama Luna en reposant sa tasse, regardant son amie de ses yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude. « Tu sais que ça va être dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demander de l'argent pour sauver Rose ? Tu sais qu'il va fixer des règles pour te donner l'argent. Peu importe, c'est sans rapport avec le fait que Rose soit sa fille : il va te faire payer pour ça. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres ensemble en une ligne torve. Elle avait considéré cette possibilité. Elle savait que son mari ne lui donnerait pas quelque chose comme de l'argent sans vouloir obtenir quelque chose en échange. Elle était certaine qu'il demanderait à avoir accès à Rose vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept et elle s'était préparée à le lui permettre. C'était injuste envers lui de toute façon d'avoir gardé leur fille hors de sa vie mais elle l'avait fait par nécessité (et peut-être un peu à cause d'un raisonnement égoïste).

« Je suis consciente de ça », vint sa réponse après un bref moment de réflexion. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix dans cette affaire, Luna. La vie de Rose est en jeu et je ferai tout pour ma fille même si ça signifie aller droit au nid de serpent juste pour obtenir l'aide nécessaire pour la sauver. »

« Je ne peux qu'espérer que c'est la meilleure chose à faire », murmura Luna, tendant une main réconfortante pour la poser sur celle de son amie.

« Moi aussi », acquiesça Hermione, donnant doucement une gentille pression sur la main de son amie.

* * *

Comme Blaise entrait dans le bureau de Malfoy, il trouva son ami immergé dans plusieurs dossiers éparpillés autour de lui. Il savait que la compagnie de Draco s'occupait plusieurs autres business dans le Londres moldu et pouvait seulement supposer à raison qu'il s'agissait là des contrats qui lui avaient été donnés, qu'il puisse les lire une dernière fois avant de les signer.

« Peut-être que d'avoir le nez toujours collé dans le boulot était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Granger a abandonner ton pauvre cul », Blaise réfléchit tout haut, fermant la porte avec bruit derrière lui, faisant ainsi relever la tête à Draco et ce d'un coup. « Tu sais ce que ces moldus disent toujours : 'trop de travail abrutit'. »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et replongea dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir. « Je vois que tu es de retour de ton rendez-vous à déjeuner avec Lovegood. »

« Bien sûr », répondit Blaise en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils de cuir occupant l'espace en face du large bureau en chêne de Draco. « Et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas changé d'un poil. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu comprendre ce que tu voyais en Loufoca Lovegood », remarqua Draco avec un hochement de tête. « Qu'as-tu appris d'elle ? »

A cette question, Blaise offrit à son ami un large sourire découvrant toutes ses dents. « Assez pour savoir que ta femme l'a utilisée comme Gardien du Secret. Lovegood n'a pas eu à me le dire vu que je l'avais déjà deviné au moment où elle a commencé à être nerveuse. Ceux qui ne font pas partie de ce secret à garder n'ont rien à craindre mais Luna si vu qu'elle avait peur laisser échapper l'endroit où résidait Granger. »

« Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé Potter et la Belette, » admit Draco. « Ils ont été proches pendant et après la guerre mais je peux voir la raison pour laquelle _Lovegood_ lui était utile. Elle savait que je rechercherais Potter et la Belette seulement pour me rendre compte que je chassais la queue. Je n'aurais eu aucune raison, pour le moins, de suspecter Lovegood vu qu'elle et Hermione n'ont jamais été des amies proches toutes les deux. »

« Je dois dire que ta femme est un pur génie alors pour être allée la chercher elle pour qu'elle l'aide », fit remarquer Blaise en frottant son index sur son menton. « Elle t'a mené sur une fausse piste que tu as volontiers suivi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « J'essayais de retrouver ma femme. »

« Quand même, je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la pièce des archives et détecter tout sort qui me forcerait à ne pas rechercher l'endroit où se trouve le dossier de Granger. Je suis sûr qu'elle a placé des sorts pour t'empêcher de toucher à l'endroit où elle a mis ses dossiers. Ce serait facile pour elle de se ramener avec un sort suffisamment ingénieux pour le faire. Elle n'était pas la Sorcière la plus Brillante de notre année pour rien mais y a une question que je me pose : comment as-tu fait pour l'avoir ? Je peux comprendre que les Malfoy aient eu besoin de quelqu'un pour retrouver le respect perdu pour la part active qu'ils avaient dans la guerre mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait quelqu'un de notre pédigrée. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de te retrouver marié à une sorcière Née-moldue et une héroïne de guerre avec ça ! »

« Notre relation était volage au début, comme ça a toujours été mais quelque chose a changé », dit Draco, pensif. « Je ne me souviens pas de la manière dont les choses ont changé entre nous, seulement que je la voulais et que je ne reculerais devant rien pour l'avoir. Je trahirais même mes idéaux pour elle. »

Blaise ne dit rien pendant un moment, digérant ce que son ami venait de dire. Ce n'était pas difficile de le croire puisqu'à la fin, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais comment a-t-on accès à ces dossiers ? Lovegood ne va pas venir me donner simplement les clefs et me permettre de traîner à ma guise dans le 'coffre-fort' », remarqua Blaise attachant une nouvelle fois ses yeux noisette sur son ami.

« Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je parle à Père », annonça d'un ton ferme Draco.

* * *

Rose Granger regarda bouche bée sa poupée préférée léviter du sol et traverser la pièce pour se poser près d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, elle avait connu des accès de magie incontrôlée. Une fois, c'était l'explosion du vase en cristal préféré de sa mère, jusqu'à l'apparition de son gâteau préféré flottant dans l'air. Sa mère avait été fière de ses capacités magiques mais aussi inquiète que le monde extérieur –les moldus- n'accepte pas aussi volontiers ses capacités et ainsi elle avait dû apprendre à réfréner son désir de les utiliser.

Sa mère avait passé des mois à lui apprendre comment contrôler ses capacités sans baguette et Rose Marie Granger apprenait vite. Elle pouvait faire venir des choses sans bruit sans qu'on les détecte. Elle s'y était souvent entraînée quand elle avait réussi faire venir une boîte de cookies de la cuisine sans que ni sa mère ni sa baby-sitter préférée, Tata Béa, ne le remarque.

« Maman, » demanda Rose un soir pendant le dîner. Ses yeux bleus gris s'étaient fixés directement sur la femme assise en face d'elle. « Quand est-ce que j'aurais une baguette ? »

Hermione marqua une pause le temps d'avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre. « Pas avant que tu n'aies onze ans. »

Il fallut à Rose encore quelques questions laborieuses de plus avant d'apprendre que onze ans était l'âge magique les enfants obtenaient leur première baguette et expérimentaient le monde magique. Ce serait aussi le moment pour elle d'entrer à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, la même école à laquelle avait été sa mère.

Son père aussi y avait été ?

Rose ne savait rien de cet homme. Il n'y avait pas de photos de lui dans la maison et sa mère n'en avait jamais parlé. Si elle le faisait, c'était quand elle avait été renvoyé de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Les quelques amis magiques de sa mère qui venait pour lui rendre visite n'en avait jamais parlé non plus. Ceci avait amené la petite fille à la conclusion que son père –qui que ce soit- était probablement mort pendant la guerre ou était un moldu et ne savait rien des aptitudes de sa mère.

Ou alors il le savait et là était la raison de son absence dans sa vie ? Avait-il rejeté sa mère parce qu'elle était différente des femmes moldues ? Pouvait-il se sentir effrayé par la possibilité d'avoir un enfant magique ?

Rose était sûre qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la réponse à ses questions. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de son père parce qu'elle avait toujours senti que ça rendrait extrêmement triste sa mère et peut-être que pour l'instant il était préférable qu'elle ne sache rien de lui pour le moment.

Retournant son attention sur la poupée qui avait traversé la pièce, Rose se leva de l'endroit où elle était et se dirigea vers la poupée. Bien que la poupée ait atterri exactement là où elle l'avait voulu et elle avait toujours besoin de perfection toujours plus sa magie et elle était certaine qu'elle l'apprendrait en temps voulu. Elle avait d'autres problèmes plus importants pour le moment.

Sa vie, par exemple, se détériorait. Son cœur nécessitait une opération dans les plus brefs délais pour prolonger sa vie et corriger les problèmes (quels qu'ils soient) qu'il engendrait dans son petit corps. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, expliquant ce que l'opération entraînerait et quelle guérison possible serait nécessaire. Rose était en vérité terrorisée. Sa mère lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'elle sortirait de l'opération comme une vraie Granger mais elle avait vu la peur et l'inquiétude dans les sombres profondeurs des yeux chocolat de sa mère. Sa mère faisait de son mieux pour lui assurer que tout se passerait bien même si cela signifiait lui cacher ses propres peurs. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Rose avait peur de ne pas sortir vivante de l'opération mais elle la tenterait si ça la sauvait d'une certaine manière.

« Rose ! Rose ! » appela sa mère de l'autre pièce, interrompant ainsi la rêverie de la petite fille.

« Oui M'man ? », répondit-elle fort, portant son attention sur la porte ouverte de la chambre comme si elle attendait que sa mère apparaisse au milieu de l'encadrement.

« A table, mon cœur ! »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Rose marqua un moment pour léviter son ours en peluche préféré dans ses bras et le serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Viens avec moi Nounours (_note de la traductrice : Teddy pour les anglophones mais bon… en français ça donne Nounours…_), Maman a préparé le dîner pour nous. »

* * *

Petit mot de la traductrice : Ok les gens, je suis désolée d'être aussi longue à traduire ces chapitres. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment faire pour traduire plus rapidement et plus efficacement, alors je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, le dernier posté par l'auteur elle-même. Voilà. Encore une fois, excusez-moi je vous faire ainsi faux-bond pour la traduction.


	6. Menace

**Chapitre 6 : La menace**

Penchée sur son bureau, des parchemins répandus sur toute sa surface ainsi que des livres de potion ouverts tout autour d'elle, Hermione travaillait fiévreusement sur les derniers bouts d'information sur la nouvelle potion à venir qu'ils testeraient bientôt. La potion –si elle marchait- aiderait à éliminer l'arthrite et les douleurs articulaires en même temps à tel point qu'il n'y aurait plus besoin d'aspirines ou de crèmes de soin qui ne pouvaient qu'aider à alléger le problème pour quelques heures. Non, ça débarrasserait le corps de ces fléaux et travaillerait à restaurer la santé des articulations, des muscles et les systèmes nerveux qui sont affectés.

Hermione était optimiste sur ce projet. Elle avait été assignée à y travailler bien des semaines auparavant quand le chef de projet avait été réassigné à un autre poste. Elle savait que si c'était un succès, on lui donnerait plus de potions problématiques à travailler et peut-être même plus de chances de faire ses preuves auprès du Bureau des Directeurs de la compagnie.

Hermione posa sa plume et passa sa main tachée d'encre dans ses boucles rebelles. Elle commençait à être exténuée et à ressentir les premiers symptômes de la migraine. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge lui dit qu'il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi et Rose devait être à la maison, attendant le rapide coup de fil de sa mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

La santé de Rose se détériorait. Ces derniers jours, elle se plaignait de petites douleurs à la poitrine. Hermione s'était alarmée et l'avait vite amenée voir son cardiologue. Ses douleurs de poitrine avaient inquiété le docteur et il avait exprimé ses inquiétudes que l'opération doive être faite bientôt avant que l'état de son cœur s'aggrave. Hermione n'aurait pas d'autre choix dans cette affaire que d'aller chercher le mari qu'elle avait quitté pour qu'il la soutienne financièrement pour ce cas.

Mais quand trouverait-elle le courage d'aller le voir ?

Serrant et desserrant le poing, Hermione devait le faire bientôt et sans plus de délai. Rose avait besoin de cette opération bientôt et sans aucun délai. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. Elle n'avait pas vu ce mari dont elle était séparée depuis cette soirée fatidique où elle avait découvert qu'il avait une maîtresse et qu'il la voyait derrière son dos. C'était le jour où elle était sortie pour le chercher quand elle l'avait surpris à sortir de chez Astoria Greengrass. Sa cravate pendait, défaite, et ses habits semblaient avoir été mis sur son corps au hasard au lieu qu'il soit habillé de façon immaculée. C'était la toute première fois qu'Hermione avait senti son cœur se briser. Après tout ce temps où elle l'avait cru fidèle, il allait voir derrière son dos cette… cette… -il n'y avait pas de mot approprié pour décrire Astoria. Elle savait que cette femme avait un faible pour son mari bien avant qu'elle et Draco ne deviennent un couple et il y avait eu des fois où elle s'était vantée d'avoir l'intention d'être la future Lady Malfoy.

Malheureusement pour Astoria, ce titre ne lui fut jamais accordé. Au lieu de ça, il fut demandé par Hermione après qu'elle et Draco se sont mariés mais jamais Astoria ne pardonna à Hermione de lui avoir pris Draco.

Pour autant qu'Hermione soit concernée maintenant, Astoria était la bienvenue pour prendre ce titre si elle le voulait tant. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Elle était heureuse maintenant d'être qui elle était et non qui elle avait été autrefois.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

Le son de son téléphone portable la tira de ses souvenirs et la rappela à la réalité. Elle porta la main à sa poche de blouse de laboratoire et en tira son petit téléphone, ouvrant le clapet, et le plaça contre son oreille.

« Hermione », dit-elle doucement au récepteur.

« Hermione, merci mon Dieu », résonna la voix éperdue de Béatrice à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Tu dois venir vite ! C'est Rose ! »

Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur plonger dans son estomac.

« Hermione, elle s'est évanouie à l'école », croassa Béa en essayant de contenir ses sanglots. « S'il-te-plaît, dépêche-toi ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour assurer qu'elle était en route mais Béa raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Elle savait que conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital était hors de question et il en était de même pour le Réseau de Poudre de Cheminette (après tout, les hôpitaux moldus ne s'équipaient pas de telles choses). Elle prit son sac à main et sa baguette et déboula de la pièce, laissant ses collègues ahuris dans son sillage.

* * *

Blaise Zabini se renfonça dans le confort de son fauteuil de velours. Un verre à la main et les yeux fixés au feu qui créait des ombres dansantes dans la spacieuse pièce qu'était son bureau. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il n'avait pas dit à Draco ce qu'il avait exactement appris de Luna. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa demande de garder le silence qui avait fait que le Serpentard n'avait rien dit mais maintenant il connaissait l'absolue vérité sur la question. Il avait toujours su qu'Astoria était aussi revancharde que sa sœur. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours rivalisé pour le rôle respectable de Lady Malfoy depuis que les deux étaient entrées à Poudlard et bien que Daphné ait un avantage bien plus grand sur sa jeune sœur, ça n'avait pas le moins du monde arrêté Astoria.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça », lui avait dit Luna. « Tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'Hermione l'a vu sortir de chez Astoria le jour où elle est partie. »

Mais pourquoi pas ?, se demandait-il. Draco ne méritait-il pas de savoir ce qui avait causé l'effondrement de son mariage ?

Il avait tenu sa promesse envers Luna cependant et n'avait rien dit à Draco. Il était sûr que Draco suspectait qu'il savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien divulguer mais l'ancien Prince Serpentard n'avait pas poussé pour obtenir cette information. Il pouvait seulement conjecturer qu'il attendait que Blaise vienne à lui volontairement.

Et c'était là que Blaise devait décider : sa promesse à Luna ou sa loyauté envers Draco.

Le flamboiement soudain du feu tira Blaise de sa stupeur et le poussa à se pencher en avant sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux noisette recherchant la cause du flamboiement.

« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu acceptais les visites par Réseau de Cheminée », résonna doucement la voix de Luna à travers le feu.

« Luna », Blaise dit son nom dans un souffle et se poussa complètement de son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller devant l'image de feu du visage de Luna. « A quoi dois-je cet appel ? »

« Peux-tu venir à l'hôpital dans le Londres moldu ? », demanda-t-elle. « L'hôpital Ste Mary au Nord-Est de Londres. »

« Je peux y aller », lui répondit-il, confus, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle pourrait bien vouloir le rencontrer dans un hôpital –et un hôpital moldu par-dessus le marché.

« Merci », répondit-elle en coupant la communication et laissant le Serpentard une fois encore à ses pensées.

Hermione transplana dans la ruelle de l'hôpital et fourra sa baguette dans le fond de son sac à main. Elle sortit des ombres et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Son esprit tournant à plein régime à cause du choc provoqué par l'appel de Béa un peu plus tôt. Elle avait cru que sa fille pourrait tenir encore un peu plus longtemps, ce qui lui permettrait d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Draco.

* * *

« Hermione », appela Béa sitôt que la vieille dame l'eût aperçue entrer. Elle se précipita pour serrer la jeune sorcière dans ses bras très fort, laissant les larmes couler à flot le long de ses traits ridés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Hermione, inquiète. Elle se détacha de l'embrassade de son amie et la regarda bien dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait des réponses qui l'aideraient à comprendre toute cette affaire.

« Les détails sont un peu vagues », dit Béa. « Une maîtresse a dit qu'elle s'était juste effondrée sans un mot. Ils ont pensé qu'elle s'était évanouie et ont tenté de la réveiller mais quand ils n'ont pas pu, ils ont appelé les auxiliaires médicaux. »

« Oh mon dieu », la voix d'Hermione se brisa dans un sanglot et sa main vint couvrir sa bouche pour empêcher le son de résonner à travers le hall calme de l'hôpital. Elle pouvait voir les infirmières s'arrêter en plein mouvement et diriger leur attention sur elle comme si elles attendaient de voir si leur aide serait nécessaire. « Je dois voir… »

Quoi qu'Hermione fut sur le point de dire fut coupé par l'arrivée de Luna. La Serdaigle était entrée dans l'hôpital précipitamment se dirigeant directement vers elles et attirant la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit Hermione et la prit complètement au dépourvu comme elle n'avait pas appelé Luna pour la prévenir de l'état de Rose vu qu'elle ne l'avait appris que quelques temps auparavant. Alors comment Luna savait-elle ?

« Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle curieusement. Sa voix encore pleine des larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler.

« Je venais te voir quand j'ai vu Béa sortir de l'appartement en vitesse », elle présenta cette explication librement. Elle regarda rapidement la vieille femme qui opina du chef. « Rose va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Hermione en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son amie et en reculant de quelques pas. « Je viens tout juste d'arriver moi-même et j'allais aller voir quel était l'état de Rose quand tu es apparue. »

« Alors, vas-y », fit Luna en poussant son amie vers le bureau des infirmières. « On t'attend ici. »

Une fois Hermione partie, Luna se tourna vers la vieille dame qui avait gardé le silence tout au long de cet échange. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Béa mais cette vieille femme semblait avoir une grande influence dans la vie de son amie. C'était une bonne chose, décida Luna, comme Hermione avait besoin d'une figure plus âgée pour traverser les moments les plus éprouvants de sa vie. Sans Ron ou Harry comme constante dans sa vie, elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner à part cette femme moldue.

« Je suis Luna Lovegood », énonça l'ancienne Serdaigle en lui tendant la main. « Je suis allée à l'école avec Hermione. »

La vieille femme lui sourit chaleureusement et étendit la main pour serrer fermement celle de Luna. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la moindre menace provenant de cette autre sorcière et il semblait qu'Hermione avait plus confiance en Luna qu'en quoi que ce soit d'autre en ce monde mais Béa se retrouva à se demander si Luna en savait plus à propos de la jeune sorcière qu'elle-même. Assurément, elles semblaient être très bonnes amies et ces deux là étaient allées ensemble à l'école, selon la blonde devant elle, mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle en savait plus à propos d'Hermione ? Béa ne savait pas et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir.

« Vous êtes vraiment bonne amie avec Hermione ? », demanda-t-elle avec la curiosité d'une enfant.

Luna secoua la tête. « Pas tout à fait. On est allées à l'école ensemble sans aucun doute, mais je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien alors que maintenant. Elle s'entourait surtout d'Harry et Ron à ce moment-là, ou elle s'entourait des livres de la bibliothèque à l'école. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il était le plus facile de s'entendre non plus mais je suppose qu'elle était trop occupée à cette époque à essayer de garder Harry vivant et bien hors de portée des mains de Voldemort. »

Béa assimila cette nouvelle information.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point elle vous a parlé de notre monde et je pense que c'est pour le mieux de lui demander à elle pour de plus amples informations », l'informa Luna avec un air sérieux sur le visage. « Je n'aime pas en divulguer trop à moins qu'elle ne m'ait donné la permission de le faire. »

Le sujet fut écarté aussi vite qu'il avait été abordé mais pas avant que Béa ne prenne note du sérieux qui quittait le visage de la blonde seulement pour être remplacé une fois encore par un air rêveur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait vu bien plus tôt quand elle avait littéralement couru dans cette fille dans le couloir de l'appartement. Elle semblait être perdue dans son monde à elle et détachée de tout ce qui l'entourait et maintenant ce même air était de retour sur son visage.

Avec Hermione toujours au bureau des infirmières, aucune des femmes ne remarqua l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini tandis qu'il entrait dans l'hôpital. Ses habituelles robes de sorcier remplacées par des pantalons moldus plus confortables et un polo. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour le moment pour s'introduire davantage dans cette situation moldue. Au lieu de ça, il resta en arrière à regarder Luna interagir avec cette femme moldue, qui, supposa-t-il, était une amie d'Hermione ou peut-être même une tante. Il déplaça son regard, laissant ses yeux noisette balayer la mer de visages moldus jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le dos de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il pouvait voir que sa posture était ratatinée. Quoi que l'infirmière soit en train de lui dire, ça ne semblait être rien de bon.

Décidant qu'il était temps de se présenter, Blaise se mit en marche vers Luna et la femme moldue.

« Luna », il dit son prénom, la faisant se tourner rapidement pour lui faire face.

« Blaise », répondit-elle doucement. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucissant à sa vue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de bonnes nouvelles », offrit Béa avec un petit hochement de tête. « Rose s'est évanouie à l'école et nous n'avons aucune idée de son état pour le moment. »

« Comment Hermione le prend-elle ? », demanda-t-il encore, ne sachant pas s'il devait contacter Draco et le faire venir ici ou non. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler raisonnablement avec la Gryffondor une fois qu'on connaîtrait l'état de Rose.

« Pas bien », répondit tristement Béa. « Sa fille unique et elle est déchirée avec ce qu'elle pense devoir faire. »

Blaise intégra cette information et se rendit compte que la moldue en savait plus que ce qu'il paraissait. Peut-être serait-elle une grande alliée dans ce que, il le savait, Hermione n'apprécierait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il vit Hermione revenir dans leur direction et la ferma rapidement.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Béa en avançant d'un pas et en prenant la main de l'ancienne Gryffondor dans la sienne.

« Ils ne savent pas », murmura-t-elle, anéantie. « Le docteur essaye toujours de trouver ce qui l'a fait s'évanouir. »

Luna tendit le cou et regarda autour d'eux. Là, pas loin et sur le côté, il y avait une petite salle d'attente vide et elle les y fit rapidement tous entrer, refermant sans bruit la porte derrière eux. Ca leur offrirait un endroit pour méditer, offrir leur soutien et parler sans être déranger jusqu'à ce que le docteur vienne les chercher.

Béa guida Hermione dans la pièce et la mena jusqu'à une chaise puis en pris une près d'elle.

« Ca ira ma chérie », lui promit-elle. « Rose est forte et elle va s'en tirer. Regarde et tu verras. »

Hermione s'effondra en larmes et sanglota. Sa fille si précieuse se battait pour rester en vie et elle ne pouvait rien faire –RIEN du tout pour la sauver. Ca la tuait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Rose et elle allait faire en sorte que Rose ait une vie bien remplie même si elle devait vendre son âme au diable lui-même pour s'en assurer.

Blaise s'agenouilla en face de la Gryffondor anéantie et retira un mouchoir de sa poche pour le lui tendre.

« Tiens », dit-il doucement, « sèche tes larmes et faisons un plan pour la suite des choses à faire pour sauver la vie de ta fille. »

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter Hermione et la tira de ses larmes tandis qu'elle levait son visage rouge d'avoir pleuré vers le Serpentard. Elle était surprise de le trouver ici et ne pouvait que supposer que c'était le fait de Luna. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre la Serdaigle. Elle savait que Luna avait de bonnes intentions et qu'elle voulait que Blaise rentre un peu de bon sens dans la tête d'Hermione pour qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide auprès de Draco.

« Désolée que tu aies à me rencontrer quand je suis comme ça », murmura-t-elle en essuyant les traces humides de son visage et de ses yeux. Elle détestait l'idée que ce Serpentard l'ait trouvée dans un moment de telle vulnérabilité.

« Hermione, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que Draco sache la vérité », dit franchement Blaise et allant droit au but. « Il pourrait t'aider avec tout ça. »

« Et avoir des exigences que je ne serai pas prête à lui accorder », répliqua-t-elle. « Je ne retournerai pas à un mariage où nous sommes trois. »

« Laisse-moi présenter ça comme ça, Hermione, vu que tu ne me donnes pas le choix dans cette affaire. Soit tu vas chercher Draco et tu lui dis tout de l'état de santé de sa fille ou je le fais venir ici et tout de suite et lui dis ce que tu lui as caché. » Il avait posé la menace à ses pieds et attendait sa décision. Il voyait ses yeux se plisser de furie véritable qu'il la force à prendre une décision ici et maintenant sans lui laisser une chance de décider par elle-même.

« Bâtard ! », rugit-elle se sentant coincée et contenue par les deux femmes à ses côtés. Elles la retenaient d'envoyer un coup de poing au Serpentard en plein milieu de son visage suffisant mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait aller trouver Draco et sans plus de délai. Le mieux, c'était que Rose ait son opération dans les quelques jours qui suivraient et peut-être pourrait-elle vivre la vie remplie et saine qu'Hermione avait toujours voulue pour sa fille. Elle pourrait gérer n'importe quel marché que ce démon placerait dans le contrat.

Hermione s'effondra sur sa chaise et baissa les épaules, admettant la défaite.

« J'irai le voir quand je connaîtrai le diagnostic sur l'état de Rose », murmura-t-elle en réponse.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : bon, ok j'ai grave merdé. Je m'excuse et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. Comme je n'ai pas d'autres traductions en cours, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à celle-là plus pleinement. _

_Alors à bientôt !_


	7. Bonjour Draco

**Chapitre 7 : Bonjour Draco.**

Au moment où elle transplana dans la ruelle à l'arrière du grand bâtiment qu'était l'entreprise Malfoy Inc près du Londres moldu, l'arrivée d'Hermione fut annoncée par un POP tonitruant qui fut repris en écho le long de l'allée sombre, faisant feuler d'irritation un chat de sa place près d'une benne et traverser en courant le long du bâtiment comme une tache sombre dessinant une silhouette. Son estomac se contracta de protestation à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau devant le mari dont elle s'était séparée. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix dans le cas présent. Pas quand Rose était à l'hôpital à attendre son opération.

Hermione reposa un instant sa tête contre les briques légèrement moites et humides du bâtiment faisant face à celui de son mari. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, se laissant une chance de reconstruire le courage Gryffondor qui lui semblait insaisissablecette après-midi-là.

Elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et plongea sa baguette dans la bouche béante de son sac-à-main tout en laissant la poignée bien en vue en précaution. Elle savait que Draco serait furieux contre elle une fois qu'elle lui aurait expliqué les raisons de sa visite et sans aucun doute, elle devrait passer un contrat avec le diable en personne qui lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Elle était presque sûre qu'il lui exigerait l'accès à leur fille et elle était plus que désireuse de le lui accorder si cela pouvait aider Rose. Si elle avait pu trouver d'autres moyens nécessaires pour aider Rose, elle ne se serait pas le moins du monde ennuyée à venir ici mais elle n'en avait pas trouvés et il était son dernier et seul espoir.

Se redressant du mur de briques, Hermione s'avança dans le soleil de la mi-journée et dans la foule qui semblait passer et repasser devant l'immeuble. Son courage coulait à présent dans ses veines la gardant d'accorder une pensée de plus à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire là tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour ouvrir la porte de verre de l'immeuble et entrer dans la fraîcheur du hall de réception. Les sols de marbre étincelaient du lustre qu'on leur avait donné tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait plusieurs hommes d'affaire debout et rassemblés en petits groupes à discuter les derniers mouvements de la Bourse et les nouvelles technologies qui allaient révolutionner le monde sorcier.

_J'ai pas envie d'être là_, se répétait-elle comme un mantra dans un coin de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir la petite once de son courage décliner dans son corps alors qu'elle s'approchait de la réception. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour à présent. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas là et qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir par la porte qu'elle venait de passer avant que la secrétaire ne puisse lui demander son nom mais l'autre part d'elle-même la défia de s'avancer, l'appelant une lâche, ne la considérant plus comme la fille qui avait aidé Harry Potter dans le passé.

La voix avait été cruelle et retorse dans le choix de ses mots faisant se raidir la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione dans une froide furie à être appelée une lâche. Elle leur montrerait ! Elle arrêta ses pas en face de la secrétaire qui semblait absorbée dans une conversation avec quelqu'un au bout de la ligne. Cette conversation poussait la jolie brune à se pencher sur le grand agenda du mois, sa plume glissant sur le parchemin, ajoutant une information importante dans le cadre d'une date. Hermione se demanda un moment si elle devait se racler la gorge et attirer sur elle les yeux de cette femme mais elle pouvait entendre la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. La voix de cet homme était colérique (_Draco_, Hermione pensa immédiatement à son mari) et il la dirigeait contre la pauvre secrétaire qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser ses mots durs l'affecter. Si cette femme s'adressait au mari dont elle s'était séparée, c'était mieux de la laisser finir et de ne pas alerter Draco de son arrivée. Au lieu de ça, elle attendit patiemment que la conversation se finisse et que la secrétaire ait replacé le combiné sur son socle.

« Puis-je vous aider ? », s'enquit la secrétaire une fois qu'elle eut posé sa plume et levé la tête pour regarder la femme se tenant devant elle. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré cette femme jusqu'à présent, elle jura silencieusement qu'elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part mais où, cela lui échappait complètement.

« Je suis ici pour voir M. Draco Malfoy, » annonça fermement Hermione. « Est-il dans son bureau ? »

« Oui, Madame, » répondit la femme en acquiesçant de la tête. « Mais il prépare un rendez-vous. Je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

Alors il était là, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la rangée d'ascenseurs en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la secrétaire et répondit :

« Non. »

La secrétaire se leva en sursaut avec toute l'intention de stopper cette femme de monter à l'étage de son patron. Cette femme ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur qui elle était ou quelle sorte d'affaires elle devait régler avec son supérieur et c'est pourquoi elle se lança à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne vienne embêter le patron.

« Madame ! » La secrétaire appela Hermione, essayant désespérément de l'empêcher d'atteindre les ascenseurs. « Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas vous lai… »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin », la coupa Hermione, s'arrêtant juste un instant pour se retourner une fois encore vers la secrétaire agitée. La série suivante de mots à sortir de sa bouche sembla tomber aisément comme pour régler tous les problèmes une fois pour toute. « Je suis sa femme. »

La secrétaire ne pouvait que fixer Hermione de ses grands yeux ronds alors qu'enfin elle la reconnaissait. Elle comprenait maintenant où elle avait déjà vu cette femme brune. Il y avait un portrait d'elle, là-haut, dans le bureau du patron accroché au-dessus d'une des cheminées. Elle n'avait pu que l'entrevoir une fois quand elle était venue déposer sa candidature pour ce boulot. Elle s'était rappelé comment la première chose qu'elle avait vue était l'imposant portrait au-dessus de l'entrée et elle avait remarqué la chaleur dans les yeux bruns de cette femme. Ils semblaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans le bureau froid du domaine de son mari. Un sourire tirait les coins de sa bouche comme si elle savait un secret et était tenue par un serment de ne pas le dire mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire la fière à propos de ça.

La secrétaire se souvenait qu'une fois, elle avait vu son patron lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler les mots qu'il avait dits mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle ait fait, ça l'avait énervé.

Comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, Hermione s'avança dans la cabine et regarda les portes se refermer devant cette femme. Elle pouvait voir que la secrétaire l'avait reconnue d'une certaine façon à partir de ce moment-là. Où l'avait-elle vue ? Hermione ne le savait pas. Pas une fois, elle n'avait rencontré les employés de Draco et jamais il ne l'avait présentée à eux non plus.

_Comment aurait-il pu alors que tu es partie_, murmura sa petite voix.

Comme l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au dixième étage, Hermione se déplaça pour s'adosser au cadre de bois et secoua la tête choisissant d'ignorer complètement la voix. Elle refusait d'être celle à porter le blâme pour cette situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait à présent. Non, elle blâmait complètement le besoin de Draco d'aller voir ailleurs quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours été prête à lui donner dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Ça avait été, en toute vérité, un énorme coup pour son estime de soi.

Ne voulant plus s'étendre sur le passé, Hermione le repoussa dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur les problèmes plus pressants qu'elle devait gérer : son imminente rencontre avec Draco. Elle savait qu'elle y allait pour passer un marché avec le diable lui-même et il y aurait toujours des conséquences à assumer. Elle était plus que certaine qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de ça. C'était sûr que Draco serait furieux contre elle de lui avoir caché sa fille et aussi de l'avoir empêché de voir ces moments précieux qu'elle avait vécus.

Hermione prit une inspiration brève, quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta dans une secousse. Elle pouvait sentir son courage gryffondorien s'échapper doucement par ses pores comme les portes s'ouvraient sur un couloir vide.

_Quand faut y aller_, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la cabine et passa nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe. L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut faire marche arrière pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur et retourner à la sécurité du rez-de-chaussée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait aisément disparaître encore une fois de sa vie mais elle se demanda brièvement si, par hasard, sa secrétaire ne l'avait pas déjà prévenu et s'il avait préparé des gardes à l'attendre, si jamais elle osait même essayer de s'échapper à nouveau.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de se sortir de ce marasme, Hermione rejeta ses épaules en arrière et avança dans le spacieux couloir et vers une double-porte qui, elle le savait, mènerait à l'antre de Draco. Elle s'arrêta devant elles et leva le poing pour y frapper.

« Entrez, » vint la voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte.

La main d'Hermione saisit la poignée, la tourna et ouvrit la porte. En face d'elle, Draco se penchait sur son bureau. Des mèches de blond platine formaient comme un rideau autour de son visage, le cachant vu que sa tête était penchée à regarder des papiers en face de lui.

« M'avez-vous apporté ce que je… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres comme il levait la tête et trouvait La personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

« Bonjour Draco. »

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Alors me revoilà. Je suis désolée de cette longue absence. Mais comme il n'y a que deux autres chapitres après celui-là à traduire, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que nous ne sommes pas en retard. ^^ Enfin pas trop. Et comme j'ai bien déconné, j'arrive avec une petite surprise : le chapitre suivant ! :D_


	8. L'Enfer à payer !

**Chapitre 8 : l'Enfer à payer**

A l'instant où les mots quittaient sa bouche, Hermione se mit à espérer qu'elle n'en ait jamais laissé échapper aucun. Elle pouvait voir les yeux argent de Draco s'assombrir comme l'orage grondant à l'horizon sur l'océan –sombre, menaçant et empli de rage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu une telle tourmente d'émotions s'agiter dans leurs profondeurs qu'elle se recroquevilla visiblement sous son regard furieux.

Elle ne voulait pas que le reste des occupants de l'immeuble (surtout ceux en poste au même étage) soient dans la confidence de la dispute, la rage, et la véritable querelle qui, elle en était sûre, allaient suivre. Elle alla donc refermer derrière elle la porte dans un doux « clic ».

« On a peur, _mon épouse_ ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant tandis qu'il dardait toujours sur elle son regard glaçant. « Effrayée que les autres apprennent la raison pour laquelle la femme dont je suis séparé apparaît soudain de nulle part ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux face à son mari. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent la raison pour laquelle elle était là tout comme elle était sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'amabilité à venir. Une part d'elle-même se demandait si venir ici en valait la peine mais la pensée de perdre Rose la fit tenir bon dans sa détermination à rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenu les fonds nécessaires pour sauver la vie de sa fille.

Et s'il fallait pour cela vendre son âme au diable lui-même, et bien soit. Elle le ferait volontiers pour Rose.

Hermione ravala sa peur et avança un pied, s'approchant du grand bureau d'acajou qui se tenait de façon impressionnante au centre de la pièce. Tant de façons de commencer cette conversation se mirent à jouer dans sa tête mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient bonnes. Elle ne voulait pas révéler directement les nouvelles sachant qu'elles ne seraient pas bien reçues, pas sans preuve. Draco n'accepterait rien de la paternité de Rose sans preuve.

« Non, » répondit-elle calmement tandis qu'elle laissait son sac glisser le long de son bras dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir posés en face du bureau. Ses yeux couleur-chocolat soutinrent le regard de son mari. « Je ne crois simplement pas que qui que ce soit dans cet immeuble ait besoin de savoir la raison de ma visite. »

L'espace d'un instant, il ne sembla plus y avoir aucun échange alors que Draco semblait digérer son retour à ses côtés. Mais il connaissait Hermione mieux que quiconque. Cette visite était forcée et venir ici avait un prix, ce qui semblait l'intriguer pour le moment.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, toutes ces années auparavant, Draco avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, usant du nom des Malfoy aussi bien que de leur fortune, pour la retrouver. Six années de recherche dans le monde moldu n'avait abouti à rien. Aucun signe ou trace d'elle n'avait pu être trouvé dans aucune des zones moldues dans lesquelles il avait envoyé des détectives privés. Chacun d'entre eux était revenu avec un « Hermione Malfoy ne semble exister nulle part. »

Il avait tout bonnement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de la retrouver. Ses parents avaient été compatissants par rapport à sa détresse et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hermione était partie comme elle l'avait fait. Quelque chose était arrivé pour causer cette réaction, avaient-ils tous deux insisté, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait en donner la raison. Ils étaient simplement aussi soufflés qu'il l'avait été mais c'était sa mère qui l'avait assuré de façon apaisante qu'il la retrouverait.

Et il l'avait fait.

En vérité, il ne s'était pas attendu à la retrouver à la collecte de fond mais elle y était, agréablement habillée et sous un nom qu'il avait entendu répéter durant la majorité de la première partie de soirée. Ça avait été des éloges de son patron et de ses collègues qui semblaient l'avoir le plus impressionné. Il avait été très désireux de la rencontrer cette nuit-là et quand elle était arrivée, il avait été si stupéfait de découvrir que c'était la femme dont il était séparé !

Tout ce temps, elle avait été sous son nez.

Il avait été furieux quand on la lui avait présentée comme Jean Logan. Il avait eu l'intention de lui faire avouer, une fois qu'il aurait réussi à l'arracher à la vue de tous, envoyant même Blaise pour l'empêcher de s'échapper mais elle lui avait glissé entre les doigts.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à passer Blaise mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle était là et pourtant elle n'avait toujours rien dit de plus qui lui donne aucun indice pour expliquer sa présence. Avait-elle pensé qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de la retrouver et de la ramener de force ?

« Et bien on dirait que tu as retrouvé le chemin de la maison, dis-moi Hermione, » commença-t-il froidement alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil. « Combien ? »

« Trois cent mille gallions d'or, » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

« C'est une intervention moldue assez chère, » railla Draco en levant un sourcil platine dans le même temps.

Hermione plissa ses yeux couleur chocolat. « Ce n'est pas pour moi, » lâcha-t-elle. « C'est pour une petite fille. »

Ceci mit bien plus en colère Draco qu'il le pensait possible. Comment _osait_-t-elle l'approcher pour qu'il aide un enfant qui n'était **pas **de lui !

« Va trouver le père alors, » grogna-t-il, la congédiant et ouvrant un dossier posé à sa droite. Il ne voulait pas plus longtemps continuer aucune conversation avec sa femme.

« C'est ce que je fais, » retourna-t-elle, se penchant pour retirer de son sac des papiers et les jeter sur son bureau et en pleine figure. Son corps entier tremblait de rage face à l'insinuation qu'il avait faite qu'elle lui avait été infidèle alors qu'ils étaient encore mariés.

« Rose est ta fille, bâtard ! »

Son aveu sembla le frapper comme une tonne de brique, empêchant momentanément toute autre pensée d'exister. Des papiers de son type sanguin et de ceux de Rose qui lui disaient qu'ils correspondaient. Il avait une fille… une fille dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à cet instant.

Mais quand il se remit enfin, il tourna ses yeux assombris contre la femme dont il s'était séparé. Il était fou-furieux contre elle, c'était sans commune mesure et il avait toutes les intentions du monde de balancer toutes les punitions possible à sa voleuse de femme.

« Comment as-tu osé ! » grogna-t-il en rage. Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau et avança à pas lourds vers elle. « Salope ! »

Hermione tressaillit face à la dureté de son ton et recula de plusieurs pas pour rester hors de sa portée. Elle se demanda un instant si Draco avait placé des protections sur l'immeuble qui empêchait toutes sorcières ou sorciers de transplaner. Elle tourna nerveusement les yeux vers la porte fermée et songea à s'enfuir mais Draco était un Légilimens accompli et sembla avoir lu ses pensées et il l'attrapa à l'avant-bras dans une étreinte resserrée.

« Tu penses que je suis assez stupide pour te laisser sortir une fois encore par cette porte ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose de dangereux qui retint Hermione de former toute idée de lutter contre lui. « Tu m'as égoïstement privé de toutes ses années où j'aurais pu connaître mon unique enfant… et maintenant, ma chère épouse, tu vas le payer. »

Hermione déglutit, essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait mieux que quiconque en ce monde que son châtiment n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle était bien trop consciente de ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Draco avait les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir la garde de Rose et s'assurer qu'Hermione n'ait plus aucun contact avec elle et pour Hermione, c'était un châtiment avec lequel elle ne pouvait pas vivre.

« S'il-te-plaît, » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Tu me fais mal. »

Draco la lâcha et la repoussa, dégoûté. Il ne voulait même pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle à ce moment précis. Il aurait même préféré qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas dans sa vie mais il savait que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais su pour Rose ni pour son état.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle », s'enquit-il en passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux platine.

« Son cœur, » répondit-elle. Elle frotta ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour faire repartir la circulation du sang.

« Je te donnerai l'argent, » dit-il tel le prédateur ayant aculé sa proie et s'apprêtant à lui donner le coup de grâce. « Mais je veux deux choses en échange, Hermione. »

Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'allait sûrement pas être quelque chose qu'elle allait aimer le moins du monde mais elle était venue passer un marché avec le diable et elle savait qu'il y aurait un prix à payer pour obtenir son aide.

« Premièrement : je veux que tu reviennes à la maison et dans mon lit où est ta pl… »

Hermione le coupa. « Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je veux bien te laisser voir notre fille mais je ne retournerai pas à un mariage où le mari partage son temps entre sa famille et sa maîtresse. Je ne permettrai pas que Rose voie son père tourner sa mère en ridicule. »

Une maîtresse ? Draco fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il n'avait pas de maîtresse et n'en avait jamais eue, certainement pas. Il avait été loyal, comme toujours, aux serments qu'il lui avait faits depuis qu'il les avait prononcés devant le monde sorcier. Les Malfoy ne prenaient pas d'amant une fois qu'ils étaient mariés, n'avait-elle rien appris de sa mère ?

« Une maîtresse, » demanda-t-il, en colère, tandis que son poing s'abattait sur son bureau. « Putain de merde, Femme, tu n'as donc rien appris de la Famille Malfoy avec ma Mère ? »

Hermione sursauta. Avait-elle été stupide de penser qu'il l'avait trompée ?

« Ma décision est irrévocable sur ce sujet. Tu reviendras à mes côtés et dans mon lit en tant que ma femme, » annonça-t-il sans lui laisser aucune place pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. « Je viendrai vous chercher… »

Ses mots furent coupés une fois encore comme la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait pour révéler Astoria Greengrass sur le seuil. Sa seule présence fit se raidir la fine silhouette d'Hermione et se plisser ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait son mari. Il n'y avait pas moyen maintenant, pas même en enfer, pour qu'elle revienne jouer cette farce qu'était son mariage.

« Je crois que cette conversation est terminée, » lâcha Hermione en prenant son sac de son fauteuil et tournant le dos à son mari alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers la porte.

Draco lança un regard furieux à Astoria qui semblait enchantée de l'interruption qu'elle avait causée.

« Hermione, » appela-t-il faisant s'arrêter sa femme et se retourner à moitié vers lui. « N'essaie pas non plus de t'enfuir. Je te retrouverai et je te ferai payer. Ce sera l'enfer. »

Hermione fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau comme une furie, laissant les deux autres seuls.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : alors voilà la fin du 8ème chapitre. Encore un chapitre et nous en serons au même point que les lecteurs anglophones. C'est alors qu'il faudra lancer l'opération reviews (je les lui traduirai pour la motiver encore plus à écrire de nouveaux chapitres alors je compte sur vous ! ^^) Enfin, tout ça n'est pas fait : reste à traduire le dernier chapitre. Un chapite que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! _


	9. Le plan de Luna et Blaise

**Chapitre 9 : Le plan de Luna et Blaise**

Le temps qu'Hermione arrive à l'hôpital, la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Draco était loin d'avoir disparu. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la duper et essayer de la persuader qu'il avait sincèrement été loyal aux serments prêtés lors de leur mariage et elle avait presque avalé tout du mensonge. Elle avait presque volontiers considéré que la scène qu'elle avait surprise n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un malentendu mais son esprit avait rapidement changé d'idée au moment où Astoria Greengrass était entrée dans la pièce.

Son arrivée avait été le signe pour Hermione que sa conversation avec Draco était finie et que quoi qu'il soit sur le point de demander en retour devrait attendre un autre jour. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester là-bas et d'être la troisième partie, témoin de quelque raison que ce soit pour laquelle Astoria était venue.

_Elle peut l'avoir_, pensa-t-elle amèrement tandis qu'elle appelait l'ascenseur qui l'amènerait à l'étage où sa fille avait été placée. Elle leva la main pour essuyer les larmes tombées de ses yeux. Rien de bien ne ressortirait d'une visite à Rose si elle se présentait dans un état pitoyable. La santé de sa fille ne serait probablement pas capable de le supporter et de façon certaine, quand Draco arriverait, elle devrait expliquer à Rose qui il était.

Un doux ding signala l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et Hermione repoussa toute pensée de Draco et Astoria dans un coin de son esprit pour s'en occuper à un autre moment. Elle s'avança d'un pas dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du septième étage. Elle regarda les portes se refermer et une fois encore elle se retrouva seule, confortablement installée dans la petite boîte qui faisait son chemin vers l'étage demandé.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans une petite secousse, informant Hermione de son arrivée. Comme les portes s'ouvrit, elle sortit et fit une rapide estimation de la situation avant de se pousser en avant et vers la chambre où sa fille l'attendait.

« Bonjour, Mrs Logan, » la salua chaleureusement une infirmière qui sortait d'une des chambres. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres jusqu'à ses yeux bleus.

« Bonjour », retourna Hermione avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Rose.

« M'man, » s'exclama Rose en levant les yeux de son cahier de coloriages et en lui lançant un sourire brillant.

« Bonjour, ma chérie, » lui dit Hermione en se penchant pour placer un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Avant que Rose puisse répondre, Luna entra dans la pièce apportant avec elle deux petites tasses dont une qu'elle plaça près de Rose.

« Oh bonjour Hermione, » lança Luna, surprise de la voir ici si tôt. « Si j'avais su que tu serais là, je t'aurais amené du thé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit Hermione en agitant la main tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du lit d'hôpital pour s'assoir près de sa fille. « Merci Luna, d'être ici. »

Un instant, Luna envisagea de demander à Hermione comment s'était passé son rendez-vous avec Draco mais décida qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elles soient seules. Elle savait que Rose n'avait pas encore idée de qui était son père et elle ne voulait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de bouleverser davantage la petite fille à ce moment précis.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'installa dans la chaise en face d'elles et regarda Hermione et Rose parler ensemble. Il était clair que la mère et la fille étaient extrêmement proches. Rose et Hermione semblaient perdues dans leur propre monde quand elles étaient ensemble. Luna se rendit même compte qu'elle semblait s'imposer dans leur moment à deux et se demanda brièvement si elle devrait partir.

Elle se leva de son siège quand Hermione releva la tête.

« Luna, tu pars déjà ? », demanda-t-elle à son amie Serdaigle.

La blonde lui répondit : « Je m'impose dans ton moment avec ta fille. Je pense que c'est mieux que je parte. »

« Tu peux attendre, qu'on puisse parler ? », demanda-t-elle, espérant que Luna resterait juste assez de temps qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se retrouve au café du rez-de-chaussée pour le dîner ? »

Hermione réfléchit à la proposition et pensa que dîner avec elle serait sympa. Elle avait hâte de passer un peu de temps à se détendre et à parler avec son amie. Ça lui permettrait aussi de rester près de sa fille. Elle dirait aux infirmières où elle se trouvait et elles pourraient venir la chercher si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Rose.

« Ca me paraît une excellente idée », avant de reporter son attention sur Rose et son cahier de coloriage.

* * *

Luna s'éclipsa sans bruit de la chambre laissant la mère et la fille profiter du reste de leur temps ensemble. Comme elle faisait son chemin vers les ascenseurs, elle arrêta ses pas comme elle voyait Blaise s'approcher dans sa direction. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir reçu d'hibou de sa part plus tôt dans la journée qui lui apprendrait son arrivée et elle était déterminée à l'interrompre avant qu'il n'aille embêter Hermione de quelque façon que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda-t-elle en fixant furieusement l'ancien Serpentard.

Blaise se vit privé de trouver Hermine et fusilla du regard son ancien amour.

« Il faut que je voie Granger, » dit-il en même temps qu'il s'apprêtait à passer en manœuvrant autour d'elle et à se diriger vers le bureau des infirmières pour connaître le numéro de la chambre de Rose.

« Hermione est occupée, » avança-t-elle fermement. « Elle et Rose ont besoin de passer du temps ensemble. »

« Alors son temps avec Rose va être raccourci ici et bientôt », rétorqua Blaise. « Draco a découvert que Rose était ici et il vient voir sa fille. »

_Ça ne sentait pas bon_, réfléchit silencieusement Luna. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-elle retourner dans la chambre et en tirer Hermione pour lui parler de ça ou attendre de voir si Draco arrivait vraiment.

Et s'il venait, Astoria le suivrait-elle ?

L'arrivée d'Astoria avec Draco ne causerait que davantage de problèmes, Luna en était sûre. Elle savait qu'Astoria avait déjà fait assez de dégâts au mariage Malfoy et son besoin continu de resserrer ses griffes autour de Draco ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. D'après Blaise, Draco n'avait jamais eu aucune sorte de liaison avec Astoria et les deux étaient certains qu'Astoria avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ d'Hermione de la famille Malfoy.

De quelle manière exactement elle s'y était prise, aucun des deux n'étaient sûrs et certains de la réponse mais ils étaient déterminés à le découvrir.

« Astoria va venir avec lui, » prévint Blaise à l'ancienne Serdaigle.

« Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, » ricana Luna. « Il faut faire quelque chose en ce qui concerne _cette_ femme où elle marquera la fin du mariage de Draco et Hermione. »

Blaise acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait que son ami ne s'était jamais remis du fait qu'Hermione le quitte et avait fait tout son possible pour la retrouver mais chaque indice, chaque fois qu'on l'avait aperçu avaient mené l'héritier Malfoy dans des impasses et des coups manqués de peu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Draco gardait Astoria à ses côtés.

« Que suggères-tu qu'on fasse ? », s'enquit-il curieusement.

« On doit trouver ce qu'Astoria a fait exactement pour qu'Hermione croie qu'elle avait une liaison avec Draco, » répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. « Et quand nous aurons ces réponses, nous pourrons profiter du feu d'artifice. »

Après un bref instant de silence, Blaise adressa un sourire à son ancien amour. « Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard. »

* * *

Sortant de la chambre de sa fille peu de temps après que l'infirmière soit arrivée avec le dîner, Hermione s'approcha des ascenseurs, bien décidée à jouir du petit dîner-détente avec Luna. Elle pouvait imaginer les questions que poserait Luna, au moment où les deux s'assiéraient pour manger. Elle n'aurait pas dû respecter sa promesse de tout lui raconter mais Luna méritait de savoir, supposait-elle. C'était Luna qui avait été son gardien du secret et celle qu'Hermione avait choisi en fin de compte pour être la marraine de Rose.

A une autre époque, elle aurait choisi Ginny pour être la marraine de Rose mais la relation entre Hermione et la famille Weasley s'était détériorée peu après la guerre. En particulier parce qu'elle avait choisi Draco à la fin. Elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Ginny d'avoir choisi sa famille plutôt qu'une amie. Pour dire toute la vérité, elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été à la place de Ginny mais la blessure demeurait. Elle avait décidé à ce moment précis que ça ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur les « qui aurait dû » et les « qui n'aurait pas dû ».

S'arrêtant devant les portes de l'ascenseur, Hermione bascula son poids d'un pied sur l'autre comme elle attendait que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et quand elles le firent, elle se retrouva face-à-face avec les deux personnes qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir : Draco et Astoria.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Alors voilà le dernier chapitre paru. De quoi nous tenir en haleine, pas vrai ? Si ça vous a plu et que vous souhaitez faire part de vos commentaires à l'auteur de cette fic, allez-y, je les lui traduirai. Ca lui fera plaisir et la poussera sûrement à publier un nouveau chapitre. _

_Enfin, voilà, j'ai un nouveau projet de traduction en cours, mais cette fois-ci sur la saga Twilight. Je le posterai prochainement (enfin j'espère) alors si vous êtes intéressés, passez voir sur mon profil pour le prochain poste. ^^_

_A bientôt, j'espère ! _


End file.
